And an Owl Named Romeo
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Drarry. Draco es criador de lechuzas, Harry es auror y una lechuza llamada Romeo los unirá. Epilogo y FIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** And a Owl Named Romeo

**Original:** Aquí. .?view=347910#t347910

**Autora:** Rickey_a .com/

**Traductora:** Yune

**Beta:** McMusic8. Gracias hombre XD

**Género:** Romance, Drama/ligeramente cómico. (¿Dramico?)

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Summary:** Draco es criador de lechuzas, Harry es auror y una lechuza llamada Romeo los reunirá.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JK Rowling. Hago esto por diversión. La trama le pertenece a la autora arriba citada. Tengo permiso para publicarlo.

**Notas de autora:**Gracias a la magnífica y talentosa sansa1970 por ser mi beta y a mis amigos en FFC y yo. Smith por su honesta opinión, ánimo y amada compañía. :) Postearé esta historia en cinco partes. Completo.

**Notas de la traductora:** Mal que bien leí éste fic y me enamoré de Romeo, me dije a mi misma: Mi misma, tienes que traducirlo y compartirlo. Así que aquí está por fin. No sé con qué regularidad actualizaré, pero espero que no sea mucho el espacio de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo. Son cinco capítulos y un epilogo.

Si algo sale mal en la publicación, agradecería si alguien me echase una mano.

No fue sino hasta después de que Harry se había aparecido que pensaba en las coordenadas. Definitivamente estaba en Wiltshire. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó que podía ver Malfoy Manor a la distancia. _Singular lugar para un criadero de lechuzas. _Caminó los cien metros restantes delante de él. Era un hangar muy parecido a un invernadero de gran tamaño, sólo que había muchos pequeños orificios espaciados uniformemente a lo largo de la parte superior de las paredes justo debajo del techo. Harry supuso que eran para que las lechuzas entraran y salieran a placer.

Mientras pensaba en la construcción del lugar, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de las lechuzas mágicas, ni siquiera en qué eran diferentes de las no mágicas. Le pareció curioso que Hagrid nunca les diera una clase sobre eso. Harry consideraba una cosa; de todas las criaturas mágicas que conocía, las lechuzas eran las únicas que interactuaban con los magos en el día a día y aún así no tenía idea de cómo sabían los que sabían o por qué hacían lo que hacían.

Era una tarde de verano maravillosamente cálida. La puerta estaba abierta así que cruzó el umbral. Las paredes internas estaban llenas de cajas de madera algo grandes con aberturas considerables. Varios árboles crecieron en el centro del hangar y sus ramas habían creado un tapiz de perchas a través de la buhardilla. Pudo ver alrededor de diez lechuzas, todas de diferentes razas sobre las ramas y otras más asomando la cabeza por el agujero de las cajas que les servía de hogar. Una lechuza blanca le llamó la atención y tuvo que suprimir la punzada de culpa que tiraba de su corazón.

Continuó mirando alrededor. En la esquina opuesta a la puerta de la entrada había un pequeño escritorio de madera cubierto de trozos de pergamino y algunas plumas. Todo estaba tranquillo, excepto por el goteo de la fuente en forma de lechuza de bronce en el centro y el ocasional ulular o gorjeo de alguna lechuza real.

—¿Ey? —Llamó Harry tentativamente.

—¿Hola? —Una sobresaltada voz llamó a sus espaldas.

Harry siguió el camino, entrando más en el hangar. —Humm Eeylops me mandó—. Tuvo que esquivar algunas ramas para llegar hasta atrás. Harry se detuvo en seco. De pie frente a uno de los nidos-cajas estaba Draco Malfoy, con su atención sólidamente enfocada en el difuso búho marrón de la palma de su mano. Malfoy estaba haciéndole suaves ruiditos y frotaba la parte superior de la cabeza del búho con el más gentil de los toques.

Harry parpadeó varias veces y trató de comparar esa imagen con la última vez que lo había visto. Su expresión era un poco mayor, pero realmente no era mucho el cambio. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y lo había recogido en una cola de caballo, pero básicamente se veía igual. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la audiencia.

_Malfoy estaba saliendo del ministerio con su familia. Tropezó con Harry en su carrera por llegar a la red floo. —Perdón—, dijo antes de darse cuenta de que era Harry. La expresión de Malfoy cambió inmediatamente de avergonzada a extremadamente reservada. _

—_Está bien. Necesito hablar contigo— dijo Harry, tratando de mantener sus emociones a ralla._

—_Supongo que quieres que te agradezca._

—_No, quiero que… no sé qué quiero— Harry sacudió su cabeza. —Sólo estoy feliz de que terminara._

_Malfoy lo miró con clara confusión. Había pasado tanto entre ellos, entre Harry y todos los Malfoy, tanto que a pesar de la enemistad pasada, Harry se sentía extrañamente conectado. En ese instante calló en cuenta de que no podía seguir odiando a Draco Malfoy._

_Harry le tendió la mano. —Buena suerte._

_Malfoy lo miró a los ojos con escepticismo. Desde las chimeneas, Narcissa y Lucius veían todo con interés. Titubeante, Malfoy tomó la mano de Harry para sacudirla brevemente y luego se dirigió a la red floo sin mirar atrás._

—¿Malfoy? —Preguntó Harry a unos metros de distancia.

Malfoy no lo miró. Cuidadosamente puso al ave dentro de su nido y sacudió sus manos. Harry se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como el rubio ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó finalmente, esforzándose tanto que Harry pudo oír el leve temblor en la voz del otro hombre—. Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo mis permisos al día y la inspección anual a la mansión fue hace sólo dos meses.

—Vengo de parte de Eeylops. Estoy buscando una lechuza. ¿Éste lugar es tuyo?

Malfoy lo estudió detalladamente. —Yo crió las lechuzas y se las mando a su tienda. Yo no…

—Él me dijo lo mismo. No he… No importa—. La tensión era tanta que Harry sentía como si estuviera nadando en melaza. Cuando se giró para dirigirse a la entrada, se golpeó la frente con una rama baja—. ¡Ow! —Se tambaleó dando un paso para atrás y frotándose la frente donde seguro para en la noche tendría un moretón. Malfoy se estaba riendo detrás de él. Harry tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse y luego se agachó para salir de ahí. Malfoy lo siguió algunos pasos atrás de él.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Malfoy le preguntó —¿Por qué viniste?

Harry se dio la vuelta esperando ver al burlón y altivo Malfoy. En su lugar, todo lo que vio fue una suave expresión inquisitiva. —Hermione y Ron me regalaron una lechuza por mi cumpleaños, sólo que no terminaba de conectar con ella. La llevé de regreso con Eeylops y traté con otras tres—. Harry no sabía cómo explicarse—. Ellas simplemente no eran… la indicada.

—Duro de complacer ¿eh? —Malfoy dijo, sonando más como el bruto arrogante que Harry recordaba.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Esto fue un error.

—¿Por qué? ¿Mis lechuzas no son lo suficientemente buenas para el elegido?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Vine porque Eeylops creyó que yo podría lograrlo con una lechuza recién formada que nunca hubiera tenido un dueño. Él no tenía ninguna y pensó que tú podrías tener alguna, pero obviamente estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

—Pues estas perdiendo el tiempo, definitivamente. Todas mis lechuzas son recién nacidas o las parejas reproductoras— dijo Malfoy con orgullo—. Creo que habrá unas diez disponibles a finales de otoño y algunas más en invierno.

—Oh—. Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry no podía imaginar a Malfoy como un criador de lechuzas. El chico que Harry recordaba despreciaba a cualquier criatura menos a un sangre pura con siete generaciones de pedigrí, aunque podía recordarlo siendo amable con su lechuza real cada vez que le llevaba dulces. Harry siempre asumió que era simple orgullo. Tal vez era algo más que eso.

—¿Por qué no puedes encontrar una lechuza que te guste? —La pregunta de Malfoy sonó sincera.

—No he tenido una lechuza desde Hedwig. Ella murió en la guerra. Salvó mi vida—. Harry casi se atragantó con esa confesión. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que hablará acerca de su amada lechuza blanca. Malfoy guardó silencio y Harry creyó ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, así que procedió a explicarse—. Después de la guerra Ron y Hermione se fueron a vivir conmigo.

Usaba su lechuza cada que la necesitaba. A veces usaba la de Ginny, pero eso fue antes, cuando salíamos. Vivo solo ahora y Ron y Hermione creen que es tiempo.

De repente, una lechuza marrón cubierta de pequeñas manchas blancas se abalanzó desde una rama cercana y se posó en el hombro de Harry. Era de tamaño mediano, unos diez centímetros de altura. Tenía grandes ojos amarillos que parecían brillantes en contraste con su cara blanca.

—Ey, hola —dijo Harry. La lechuza le dio un leve sonido como un "wood"* y mordisqueó su cabello con su pico negro nítido.

—Crees que eres muy inteligente ¿eh Romeo? Yo creo que tienes las ideas cruzadas.

Romeo miró a Malfoy y después de un breve instante regresó su atención a Harry.

—¿Romeo? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, su nombre es Romeo y es un total puto —dijo Malfoy, más para el ave que para Harry.

Harry se rió entre dientes y Romeo soltó otro "wood" —¿Qué clase de lechuza es?

—Es una Boreal. A veces son llamados Tengmalm's. Aves muy leales. Son poco comunes, pero se pueden criar fácilmente.

—¿Es uno de los tuyos? —Harry extendió su brazo y Romeo se recorrió hacia su codo.

—¿Romeo? Difícilmente. Es un ocioso —dijo Malfoy. A pesar de sus palabras, había afecto en su tono—. Traté con tres hembras Boreal diferentes antes de renunciar a él. Tengo dos pares con crías actualmente. Es la niñera residente. Se queda por la comida gratis.

Harry miró a los ojos de Romeo. —Tal vez no ha encontrado a la chica indicada.

Malfoy soltó una risita. —No exactamente.

Buscando en la expresión de Malfoy, Harry trató de darle sentido a esa frase pero no pudo. —Creo que debo irme. Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo—. Harry movió el brazo de arriba abajo para espantar a Romeo pero el ave no cedió.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos Romeo? —preguntó Malfoy con intensa curiosidad.

—Vamos —dijo Harry suavemente, tratando de espantar a Romeo.

—Bien entonces —dictó Malfoy—. Cachorro oportunista. Eres más inteligente de lo que creí, de mortífago a héroe del universo de un solo golpe.

—¿Huh?

—Quiere irse contigo, Potter. ¿Eres tonto o qué? No respondas eso.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías lechuzas en venta.

—Él no está en venta. Él es su propio dueño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry realmente confundido.

—Se mudó a propia voluntad después de la guerra. Traté de mandarlo de regreso con su dueño original, pero no tuve suerte. Tal vez… de todos modos, sus días de gorrón han terminado. Está decidido en aceptar tu oferta de trabajo.

—Pero, yo no…

—Sí que lo hiciste.

—Déjame pagarte, al menos.

—No necesito tu dinero Potter. Adiós Romeo. Que tengas una buena vida. —Draco agitó la mano con una floritura oscilante.

—Pero…

—Adiós Potter.

Draco lo miró con tal firmeza que Harry supo que la conversación había terminado, a menos que se decidiera a sacar la varita, pero no lo hizo… al menos por la lechuza. —Gracias. En serio, digo.

—No necesito que me agradezcas.

—Si esto no funciona, ¿puedo mandarla de vuelta?

Malfoy estudió a Romeo por un momento y después una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Creo que Romeo tiene todo bajo control.

Harry no sabía qué hacer con esa declaración tampoco. —Me aparecí aquí. ¿Cómo me la voy a llevar a casa? —preguntó Harry esperando que Draco tuviera una solución.

—Realmente eres un tonto —Draco se dirigió al escritorio y escribió algo en un pequeño trozo de pergamino—. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

—¿Mi dirección? Oh —dijo Harry avergonzado—. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres—. El encantamiento _fidelio _se había roto hacía mucho.

Draco escribió la dirección y ató la nota en la pata de Romeo. —Ahí va. No dejes que la puerta se (te) golpee.

Romeo salió volando por la puerta abierta y Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista totalmente. Se giró hacía Malfoy y dijo avergonzado. —Entonces creo que ya me voy.

—Arrivederci. Sayonara. Good bye. Au revoir. Do Svi…

—Ya entendí —Harry alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo dudo, pero no dudes en aparecerte a voluntad. Tengo trabajo que hacer —Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del hangar.

No del todo seguro de lo que había ocurrido, Harry suspiró, desenfundó su varita y se apareció en su casa.

~ooOOOoo~

Romeo llegó tarde aquella noche. Harry tenía una jaula, regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Ginny, y una delicia para lechuzas esperando. Abrió la nota de Malfoy, con la clara imitación de su voz en la cabeza.

_Potter._

_Las lechuzas vuelan a donde sea que dirijas una carta. Idiota._

_D. Malfoy_

_Agosto 14 del 2002._

_Querido Malfoy,_

_Pensé en darle su primer envío a Romeo. Sé que dijiste que él no era realmente tuyo, pero de todas formas quiero darte las gracias. Por mucho no he tenido suerte con las lechuzas, así que tal vez él termine contigo para que lo acojas de vuelta._

_Gracias de nuevo,_

_Harry Potter_

_Agosto 14 del 2002._

_Potter,_

_Sólo un tonto puede mandar a su lechuza a su hogar previo inmediatamente después de obtenerla. NO lo mandes aquí; sólo lo confundes._

_No es necesario que agradezcas. Es un flojo gorrón excusa de lechuza._

_Adiós y que les vaya bien,_

_Malfoy_

_Agosto 17 del 2002._

_Malfoy,_

_Envié a Romeo a entregar varias cartas estos días. Lo hizo muy bien. No parece flojo en absoluto. A pesar de que no se come los bocadillos que le compre y se la pasa registrando mis armarios. Se ha comido todas mis galletas de chocolate._

_Potter_

_Agosto 17 del 2002._

_Potter,_

_Está tratando de dar una buena primera impresión. Ya verás. Esconde bien tus dulces. Se comerá los ratones. Deja de hablarme._

_Malfoy_

_Septiembre 1 de 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Pensé en ti el día de hoy. El primero de septiembre siempre me hace recordar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Por supuesto eso me trae recuerdo de ti, rompiéndome la nariz y dejándome desangrar, pero después comencé a pensar en tus lechuzas, en cómo les está yendo a las más jóvenes y si están volando ya. Romeo ya se instaló. Es buena compañía incluso si ha masticado el marco de todos los cuadros de la casa. Es como si se hubiera propuesto el rediseñarlos. Todos son de viejos parientes de Sirius, así que no me importan realmente. También rompió el papel tapiz de la cocina. Eso estuvo bien también. Era horrible y me forzó a pintar. Como te mencioné, no había tenido una lechuza desde hace mucho tiempo. Me alegro de que funcionara. Es triste, el día de hoy también me recuerda a Hedwig y el traerla para la escuela. Como sea, sólo quería hacerte saber que me quedaré con Romeo. Sé que dijiste que no te diera las gracias, pero lo haré de todas formas. Gracias._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry Potter_

_Septiembre 2 del 2002._

_Potter,_

_¿Qué pinche carta fue esa? ¿Podrías haber llenado de más incongruencias sólo un párrafo? Por supuesto que te quebré la nariz, estabas espiándome. Deja de escribirme. No me importa si Romeo y tú han estado remodelando la casa. No me importan tu papel tapiz y los marcos de los retratos._

_Adiós (espero que por última vez)._

_Malfoy_

_Septiembre 2 del 2002._

_Malfoy,_

_¿Por qué eres tan idiota?_

_Potter_

_Septiembre 2 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_¿Por qué eres tan patético?_

_Malfoy_

_Septiembre 3 del 2002._

_Malfoy,_

_Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable._

_Potter_

_Septiembre 3 del 2002._

_Potter,_

_No trates. Deja de escribir. Romeo roba comida cada vez que viene al hangar._

_Malfoy_

_Septiembre 3 del 2002._

_Bien._

_Potter_

_Septiembre 3 del 2002_

_Deja de escribir. Eres un completo imbécil._

_Malfoy_


	2. Chapter 1 Parte 2

_**Aquí está la segunda parte del primer capitulo.**_

_Octubre 21 del 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Sé que no quieres que te escriba, pero tengo una pequeña duda acerca de Romeo. ¿Había tomado whisky de fuego antes? Me visitaron algunos amigos el sábado en la noche y atrapé dando sorbos furtivos a las bebidas de los demás. Al final de la noche estaba bastante chiflado. ¿Las lechuzas pueden emborracharse? ¿El whisky de fuego es malo para él?_

_¿Cómo están tus lechuzas?_

_Harry Potter_

_Octubre 21 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_NO dejes a Romeo tomar whisky de fuego. Por supuesto que no es bueno para las lechuzas, estúpido. Aunque no me sorprende escuchar que vivir contigo lo ha llevado a la bebida. El último grupo de novatos empezó a volar la semana pasada._

_Malfoy_

_Octubre 23 del 2002_

_¿Puedo ir a ver a tus lechuzas? Nunca las estudie en Hogwarts y me gustaría saber más sobre ellas. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con las lechuzas en el ministerio y creo que comprendiendo cómo son criadas y entrenadas podría ayudarme. Creo que nunca hice nada apropiado para agradecerte por Romeo. Me he acostumbrado bastante bien a él. Tal vez te pueda llevar a cenar después. Tenía la esperanza de hacer las paces._

_Harry Potter._

_Octubre 23 del 2002_

_Hay muchos expertos en lechuzas en el ministerio. ¿Por qué yo?_

_Malfoy_

_Octubre 24 del 2002_

_No sé. Sólo sentí que debía hacerlo._

_Potter_

_Octubre 24 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_Si eso significa librarme de ti de una vez por todas, supongo que puedo sufrir a cambio de una cena contigo. Ven el próximo martes a las seis. Habrá unos diez pichones para entonces._

_Malfoy_

~ooOOOoo~

Después de su extraña visita y la posterior correspondencia insípida con Potter, Draco quería deshacerse de él para siempre, pero la invitación a cenar lo intrigaba y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser visto en público con el chico-los-que-salvó-a-todos. Quizá era la señal que demostraba que era tiempo de salir de su exilio auto impuesto. Además, sentía curiosidad. El interés común por una anómala lechuza y de repente Potter estaba interesado en _él. _A pesar de que había una persistente sospecha de que el Auror Potter estuviera espiándolo por una misión, Draco aceptó la invitación. ¿Qué había para que Potter lo investigara? ¿Qué su más nueva lechuza Eurasion Real había puesto tres huevos?

Draco estaba alimentando uno de los mochuelos Tawny cuando Romeo voló hacia él con una nota. Su estómago se sacudió pensando que Potter había recuperado los tornillos y había cancelado. Dio de comer a Romeo y le acarició la espalda justo como a él siempre le gustó.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Romeo le dio un suave gorjeo.

—Supongo que no. Debe de ser bueno ser la amada mascota del mago más famoso del mundo. Apuesto a que la gente te da ratones enteros cada tres cuadras—. Romeo le picoteó la mano y luego voló a la cabina donde Draco almacenaba los roedores. Todas las lechuzas sabían dónde los guardaba, pero los agujeros eran demasiado pequeños y el seguro muy fuerte, así que después de un rato se detenían.

—No recibirás tales adulaciones de mi parte— Romeo dio un chillido indignado y voló a una rama a la mitad del hangar. Draco sonrió y volvió su atención a la nota. Nervioso, la abrió.

_Malfoy_

_Estaré ahí a las seis. Pensé que a Romeo le gustaría estar de visita con sus viejos amigos. Pasa un montón de tiempo solo en mi casa. Trabajo muchas horas al día._

_Te veo pronto,_

_Harry_

Amonestándose a sí mismo por preocuparse por lo que haría Potter, Draco regresó a asistir a los polluelos. Es importante manejar y alimentar a cada uno varias veces al día para asegurarse de que están completamente bajo control en manos humanas. También era su actividad favorita. Es relajante acariciar su pico o gentilmente cambiarlos de una mano a otra. El cambio de enfoque de sí mismo a las completamente indefensas criaturillas fue liberador. Se hicieron de la comida ávidamente y frotó sus cabezas con la almohadilla de sus dedos, un acto tan puro y simple que cubrió por completo toda su vida. Una vez que consideró que cada lechuza pequeña estaba suficientemente tratada, volcó su atención en Romeo, que estaba socializando con un par de lechuzas Great Gray y un par de Boreals. El grupo se había hecho compañía desde hacía muchos años.

—Extraño parlamento el que hacen —dijo Draco para él mismo.

—¿Un qué? —llegó la pregunta casual de detrás de él.

Cogido por sorpresa, Draco se dio la vuelta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí Potter? —Hola, Potter. Un grupo de lechuzas es llamado un parlamento.

—Hola, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. Parlamento... suena bastante muggle.

—¿De dónde crees que viene el término? El Wizengamot se creó casi trescientos años antes de que los reyes muggles hicieran suya la idea. No creerás que se les ocurrió que de la nada, ¿verdad?

Potter hizo aquel encogimiento de hombros que lo hacía ver idiota cada vez que lo hacía. Idiota inarticulado.

—¿Sabes cómo se llamó el primer parlamento de muggles? —Preguntó Draco.

—Umm, no. No aprendí mucho sobre historia después de que entré a Hogwarts.

—Bueno, pues se llamaba Witenagemot*. ¿Coincidencia? Los muggles han estado robando nuestras mejores ideas y las han hecho pasar como propias desde hace siglos.

—Wow, creo que nunca había pensado en eso.

—Me imagino la de cosas que crees que inventaron los Muggles. No tienes ningún orgullo de tu herencia. Ese es el problema con… —Draco se detuvo en seco. Potter lo miraba fijamente con la cara infestada de marcas. Probablemente nunca entendería lo que significa ser un mago, y discutir sobre eso no iba a ayudar a su propia reputación en un mundo mágico donde Potter era el chico dorado.

Romeo atravesó el cuarto volando y aterrizó en el hombro de Potter, rompiendo la tensión.

—Tal vez deberíamos encargarnos de las lechuzas— ofreció Potter como tregua.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. Dijiste que quieres aprender acerca de las lechuzas. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?— Draco hizo todo lo posible para sonar sincero.

—Todo, supongo. Nunca las estudiamos en Hogwarts.

—Eso se debe a que tu amiguito el patán gigante estaba encargado de la enseñanza… —Draco se censuró a su mismo de nuevo y se preguntó cómo podrían tener una conversación amigable. Entonces sucedió. Potter sonrió y Draco no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír. Potter rió también.

—No podemos siquiera… —El moreno puso sus manos sobre su cara. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se asomaban por entre sus dedos.

—¿Puedes creer que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo?

—Sí, por eso es tan divertido —Romeo les dio una serie de trinos estruendosos—. Incluso Romeo piensa que es divertido.

—Potter —Draco comenzó inseguro de lo que diría.

—¿Dime?

—Las lechuzas no ríen —Draco estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y recuperó la compostura.

—Entonces ¿qué hacen? —preguntó Potter.

—Hacen llamadas de apareamiento o de saludo. Pueden conseguir un volumen muy alto si necesitan defender su territorio, pero las lechuzas en cautiverio rara vez entran en tales enfrentamientos. Dan advertencias o a veces silban —Draco caminó hasta adentrarse más en el hangar y Potter lo siguió con Romeo felizmente posado en su hombro—. Actualmente tengo veinte parejas con cría de once especies diferentes.

—¿Tienes que hacer algún hechizo cuando nacen para hacerlas entregar el correo?

La pregunta de Potter fue tan extraña que Draco se detuvo en seco y giró su cara hacia él. —Realmente no tienes ni idea ¿verdad? —preguntó tan gentil como le fue posible.

—No, supongo que pude haber leído algo antes de venir. Estoy seguro de que Hermione podría haber encontrado unos quince libros si le hubiera preguntado.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Supongo que me siento muy curioso en cuanto a cómo te convertiste en criador de lechuzas. Lo siento —dijo Harry de buen humor—, simplemente no puedo imaginarte limpiando las jaulas de pájaros.

—Las cabinas están encantadas para sacar los excrementos dos veces al día, al igual que el suelo del hangar.

—Oh, ¿entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo te convertiste en criador de lechuzas?

—Acepte hablarte sobre las lechuzas. Nada personal, creo que debemos dejar eso al margen.

—De acuerdo. Háblame sobre las lechuzas.

Draco lo miró a los ojos. —¿Es esto alguna clase de asignación para mantenerme vigilado?

—No —dijo el moreno a la defensiva—. Parece que sabes un montón, así que imagine que podría aprender algo y tratar de agradecerte por Romeo al mismo tiempo. Él ha sido una muy buena compañía.

Romeo y Potter. Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse. — Está bien. Lección número uno: Las lechuzas nacen con magia, no todas las especies, pero sí las más comunes y algunas más.

—¿Son totalmente mágicas?

—No, o nacen con la habilidad de ver la magia y magos o no, pero se pasa a la siguiente generación y las lechuzas mágicas han sido criadas en cautiverio desde hace siglos.

—Como los sangre limpia.

—No es tan diferente, de hecho.

—¿pero una lechuza mágica puede nacer de lechuzas no mágicas?

—Sé lo que estás insinuando, Potter.

—¿Por qué no respondes a la pregunta?

—Sí Potter, en teoría una lechuza mágica puede nacer de lechuzas no mágicas, pero es probable que no busque a un mago por voluntad propia. Querría permanecer en su propia tierra. Necesitan ser criadas a mano para hacerlas mansas y enseñarles a reconocer a los magos y entregarles el correo.

—¿Les enseñas eso?

—No, sus padres lo hacen. Yo sólo les ayudo un poco —dijo Draco y no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba muy orgulloso por el éxito en el adiestramiento de sus lechuzas.

—Entonces habla sobre lo que haces — dijo Potter con un aire casual que Draco imaginó que podría haber sido encantador en otra persona.

Draco tomó uno de los pichones de su nido y lo mantuvo afuera para que Potter lo viera. —Una vez que alcanzan este tamaño y madurez, tratan de emprender el vuelo aquí en el hangar. Cuando son lo suficientemente fuertes, sus padres lo acompañan en su primer vuelo al aire libre. Después envio a uno de los padres a una entrega de corta distancia. Los primeros suelen ser a la mansión. El pichón lo acompaña. A continuación los vuelos son cada vez más lejos, y eventualmente mandó a la lechuza más joven a su propia entrega.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardan en estar plenamente capacitados?

—Depende de la raza, pero usualmente de dos a cuatro meses.

—Ellas no pueden aprenderse cada lugar mágico.

—No necesitan hacerlo. La teoría dice que una vez que aprenden el comportamiento de sus padres, la magia toma el control y automáticamente saben cómo localizar al mago. Nuestros nombres y direcciones se convierten en firmas especiales para ellas. Nadie está seguro de cómo lo saben pero lo saben.

—¿Puede una lechuza ser entrenada para que vuele a otro lugar que no sea su destino?

—¿Cómo si fuera a otro lugar o con otro mago y después entregara la correspondencia?

—Sí, algo así.

—No lo creo. Nadie ha tenido éxito al poner un hechizo de rastreo en una lechuza. Ellas tienen su propia magia inherente que es resistente a la nuestra —Draco se preguntó sobre la expresión interrogativa de Potter—. Básicamente tienes que interceptar físicamente a una lechuza para que no llegue a su destino ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Potter?

—Nada secreto. Te comente que hemos tenido algunos asuntos en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica. Pensamos que algunas lechuzas han sido interceptadas, pero no podemos encontrar rastros de nada. Sólo estoy tratando de aprender lo que puedo.

—Prueba con una biblioteca. Bastante útil, tú sabes.

—Pero entonces no llegaría a verlo en acción. Soy de los que aprenden con _manos a la obra._

Draco rodó los ojos. No podía recordar a Potter como alguien de los que aprenden, sólo como alguien increíblemente afortunado, o desafortunado, como sea que se mire.

—Así que, ¿de dónde vienen tus lechuzas? —preguntó Potter.

—Las compré en tiendas o de otros criadores. Por lo general las lechuzas en cautiverio se emparejan fácilmente, pero a veces requiere de varios intentos para hacerlo bien.

—¿Cómo Romeo?

—No, Romeo es un caso especial.

—Oh.

—Una vez emparejadas, usualmente se quedan juntos indefinidamente. Extremadamente monógamas, las lechuzas —Draco se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba melancólica en esta última afirmación, por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema—. Les doy las cajas que usan como nidos y se instalan solas. Las lechuzas son oportunistas al anidar. Usualmente hacen una clase de canción de apareamiento, muchos aleteos, los obligatorios regalos que constan de ratones muertos e insectos del macho hacia a la hembra y entonces voila.

—Desearía que mi vida fuera así de fácil —dijo Potter con el ceño fruncido.

La confesión sorprendió a Draco. —Imaginaba que tendrías una nidada de diablillos pelirrojos justo ahora.

Potter le miró con ojos tristes y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco se reprendió por preguntar. La ruptura había salido en todos los periódicos dos años atrás. Casi todo lo que hacía Potter estaba en todos los periódicos, desde su celibato hasta la compra de una caja de grajeas de Berttie Bott de todos los sabores.

—Creí que no tocaríamos nada personal.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—¿Puedo cargar a uno de los mochuelos? —preguntó Potter; con la obvia intención de cambiar de tema.

Draco caminó a uno de los nidos y sacó a un difuso polluelo Boreal de tres semanas. —Así. Sólo déjalo que se asiente en tu mano.

Potter tendió la mano hacia él y le permitió que dejara al pequeño pollito.

—Es un Boreal como tu compadre Romeo —dijo Draco.

—Es tan suavecito —comentó Potter mientras deslizaba su dedo pulgar sobre la suave capa.

—Tendrá plumas hasta dentro de cinco semanas.

—¿Tienes en todas las etapas en este momento?

—Casi. Las lechuzas en cautiverio siguen inclinadas a reproducirse en primavera, pero muchas parejas inician una nueva camada cuando el último lote abandona el nido, por lo que suelen tener un par de crías o dos durante todo el año. El verano sigue siendo la temporada de mayor actividad con nuevas crías.

—Mencionaste que algunos estarían listos para abandonar el nido a finales de otoño.

—Eso parece, sí.

Potter mantuvo los ojos sobre la lechuza en su mano, como si evitara a propósito mantener contacto visual con Draco. Después de un minuto le tendió el polluelo. —Umm, aquí tienes.

Gentilmente lo recogió, frotando sus dedos con el interior de las palmas de Potter. Él lo miró con una expresión que nunca había visto.

—¿Tienes hambre? A mí me está dando mucha hambre —dijo Potter, rompiendo así el incómodo silencio.

—¿Es tu manera sutil de preguntar si me gustaría tomar la cena contigo?

—No estoy siendo sutil. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente o te gustaría que yo eligiera?

—Lo que quieras está bien.

Potter se mostró genuinamente sorprendido y sugirió el _Alchemist's Lounge, _un pequeño restaurant abierto el último año en Hogsmade. Era un lugar bastante bueno y el rubio estaba impresionado de que a Potter se le ocurriera esa idea. Draco sugirió encontrarse ahí en quince minutos para darse un baño y cerrar el hangar.

El restaurant estaba casi lleno. Saboreaba la forma en que todos giraban la cabeza cuando entró. Sabía que los cuellos se habían estirado por Potter, pero pudo ver a cada uno de los comensales y personal hablando sobre la presencia del acompañante del moreno.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio una vez que terminaron de discutir sobre el menú y el camarero les sirvió el vino, selección de Draco.

—El vino es realmente bueno —murmuró Potter, más para la copa que para Draco.

—Madre es extremadamente cuidadosa cuando de vino se trata. Mi adolescencia estuvo completa de lecciones para asegurar que yo podía seleccionar el vino apropiado para cada comida —Draco sabía que tan pomposo y parlamentario había sonado ese comentario, pero no le importó. La etiqueta era el único dominio donde le llevaba ventaja a Potter.

Draco estaba sorprendido cuando Potter no dijo nada –sólo asintió de manera vaga antes de tomar otro largo trago de Bordeaux. No le gustaba el silencioso Potter, así que agregó—: Venía muy bien con los sacrificios y orgias de los mortífagos.

Potter se atragantó con el vino y prorrumpió en un ataque de tos. Desesperadamente, buscó su vaso de agua. Después de unos sorbos con calma, replicó—: No hablas en serio.

—Oh, sí, el Merlot hace un sublime acompañamiento con los sacrificios humanos —se pausó un momento y después dejó descolocado a Potter con una amplia sonrisa.

Potter se sonrojó. Qué extraño.

—¿Por qué bromeas con cosas como esas? —preguntó el moreno después de un largo y pausado trago de agua.

Interceptando la mirada intensa de Potter, Draco respondió—: Fue horrible. Hasta este día aún tengo pesadillas. Mis memorias están llenas con visiones de intestinos humanos que te helarían la sangre. Si no pudiera bromear acerca de eso, hubiera terminado en la sección de cerebros hechos puré en San Mungo.

—No existe esa planta —dijo Potter con voz calmada y apacible que demostraban cómo cuatro años y el entrenamiento de aurores habían cambiado su temperamento.

—La crearían para mí.

—Podrías tener compañía —replicó el moreno enigmáticamente.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su vino y trató de averiguar si había una manera de cambiar el tema sin parecer débil. Fue un error haberse dirigido por esta línea de reflexiones. Sólo se llevó a la desesperación, la miseria y el recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que Potter había ganado. La conversación con Potter era tan placentera como gusarajos machados. Draco suspiró y tomó otro trago de vino, esperando que Potter empezara de nuevo con sus preguntas sobre lechuzas.

Recayeron en el silencio, Draco lo encontró sólo un poco menos cómodo que hablando sobre el Dark Lord.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegaste a convertirte en Auror? —Eso pareció una pregunta inocente.

—Me parece bien. Hay buenos días y malos días como todo, supongo, pero no puedo imaginarme haciendo nada más. ¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte en criador de lechuzas?

—Pongámoslo de esta forma, disfruto más estando rodeado de lechuzas que de personas.

—Te creo —dijo Potter, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Draco trató de no sonar muy a la defensiva.

—La primera vez que encontré tu negocio de cría de lechuzas, no podía imaginar ni por mi vida que trabajaras con animales.

—Animales no, lechuzas, y tengo que informarte que criar lechuzas mágicas es una honorable y noble tradición de todos los tiempos.

—Ves, ahora todo comienza a cobrar sentido. Te entiendes mejor con las lechuzas que con las personas —replicó Potter con una encantadora sonrisa. Le dio qué pensar a Draco y lo hizo preguntarse si estaba bebiendo demasiado.

—¿Crees saber mucho de mí? —Lo retó Draco.

—De ninguna manera. Malfoy, he pensando un montón de cosas sobre ti, pero ni una sola vez he pensado que seas simple.

Draco sonrió ante el concepto de Potter pensando en él. Potter apuró su vino y terminó con el resto de la copa. Dentro de poco el mesero estaba ahí para rellenarlo. Al menos cenando con Potter le aseguraba un gran servicio. Sus platillos llegaron en menos de un minuto, y Draco limitó cualquier pequeña conversación. La comida fue soberbia, así que pudieron hablar sobre sus entradas y siguieron dentro de una discusión sobre la comida en otros restaurantes.

Ordenaron los postres con un aporto añejo que Draco tenía años sin probar. Potter pareció impresionado de que su selección hubiera sido buena.

—¿Sigues viviendo en la mansión? —preguntó el moreno cuando el mozo los dejó con sus crème brûlèes.

—Tengo un cottage no lejos del hangar construido hace dos años. Vivir con mis padres no me estaba conduciendo a una vida social sana—. Draco tomó una cucharada de su postre. Estaba celestial.

—Supongo que hacía difícil el invitar chicas a casa.

—Estoy interesado en las mujeres tanto como Romeo—. Ahí estaba, había sacado sus esqueletos del closet. Draco sentía satisfacción pura viendo a Potter ahogarse con el vino y lanzando su segundo ataque de tos de la noche. Había algo de verdad en permitir que cayeran sus pantalones, incluso metafóricamente –el control, la vuelta de los papeles, absolutamente intoxicarte. Mierda, quizá ya había bebido _demasiado._

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso; estas desperdiciando una fina cosecha —dijo el rubio mientras Potter intentaba detener su tos.

—¿Romeo es gay? —preguntó Potter íntimamente—. Espera, ¿tú eres gay? —preguntó con la voz incluso más queda.

—Muy bien sabido entre mis amigos.

Potter le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Sí. Bueno. También debes saber que mi preferencia por los hombres va más allá de una preferencia en los magos.

—¿Eh?

—No es como si hubiera un montón de magos gay. Ha habido mestizos entre mis amantes —Draco sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Potter. Sólo cuando lo estudió a fondo, no parecía tan sorprendido como pensó que estaría. Quizá los instintos de Romeo estaban en lo correcto—. Pensé que por eso te había elegido Romeo—. El rubio calibró la reacción de Potter.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó, inquieto en su asiento.

—Siempre he asumido que gravitan con aquellos que vuelan por el mismo equipo.

—¿Hay muchas lechuzas gays? —Preguntó confundido el moreno.

—No que yo haya visto. Oh, creo habría echado un polvo con otra ave si pudiera, pero no creo que lo lograra. He adivinado bastante sobre la anormalidad de Romeo.

—Oh.

—Y tú estás evitando contestar mi pregunta.

—Creí que no entraríamos en nada personal.

—Cruzamos esa línea justo después de que el vino fuera servido.

—Sí, pero esto es otro nivel, ¿o no?

—Quizá. Estoy pensando que eso podría explicar suficiente sobre tu fracaso con la comadreji… lla —Draco agregó rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Potter.

Potter paleo una enorme cucharada de crème brûlèe dentro de su boca. Mientras lo saboreaba, mantuvo su firme mirada en los ojos de Draco que no revelaban nada. Maldito entrenamiento de auror. —Esto es realmente bueno—, dijo el moreno con una sonrisa medio tonta.

—Bien. De nuevo fuera de lo personal. Dime más sobre el asunto de las lechuzas del ministerio.

—Hmm. Bueno, sin darte detalles…

—Naturalmente.

—Tengo un caso que… Umm… La única forma en que la persona a la que estamos buscando pudiera ser alertada es si alguna de las lechuzas del ministerio fuera interceptada.

—O alguien en el interior le avisara.

—Sí. Pensamos eso e incluso pusimos una trampa. Tienen que ser las lechuzas. Sólo que no puedo averiguar cómo. Después pasó una segunda vez con una lechuza diferente.

—¿Qué más puedes decirme? —Draco estaba intrigado.

—Bueno, rastreamos las lechuzas. Ambas eran de Eeylops. De un criador, Clairon.

—Lo conozco.

—Y la otra lechuza vino de una muy dulce viejecita que murió a la madura edad de 127 años.

—Eso es todo.

—Ningún propietario o comerciante sospechoso. Nada para hacernos creer que las lechuzas fueron plantadas en el ministerio.

Algo le ocurrió de pronto a Draco y se encontró a sí mismo furioso. —¿Entonces estabas investigándome aquel primer día?

—No —respondió Harry a la defensiva—. Yo no tenía ni idea de que tú criabas lechuzas. Eeylops me dio tus coordenadas después de que le regresé la última. Lo juro.

—Pero me estás investigando ahora.

—No —Harry sacudió su cabeza para darle más énfasis—. Lo juro. Pensé que podrías ayudarme y Romeo es una lechuza magnifica. Yo… —enredó sus manos entre su cabello.

—Está bien. Te creo—. _En contra de mi buen juicio._

—¿Entonces qué piensas sobre lo de las lechuzas?

—No estoy seguro. Es interesante. ¿Puedo pensarlo?

—Eso sería genial—. Potter terminó el último y minúsculo pedacito de natilla pegada a una esquina del plato. Draco no se habría sorprendido de ver a Harry limpiar el plato con la lengua.

Potter pagó la cuenta y se despidieron amistosamente con el moreno preguntando si podría contactar a Draco en el futuro en caso de tener más dudas. De mala gana, Draco aceptó. Tan pronto como Draco llegó a casa, escogió de sus librerías material que podría incluir algunas pistas en cuanto a las lechuzas del ministerio.

**Odio esto. De verdad no me gusta estarles mendigando un comentario.**

**Si no hay más reviews dejaré de publicar aquí. Todo lo que quiero es leer sus opiniones, no les pido que me depositen dinero en una cuenta del banco ni que me seleccionen para señorita miss universo.**

**Por su comprensión gracias**


	3. Chapter 2

**And an Owl Named Romeo**

II

_Octubre 30, 2002_

_Potter,_

_Gracias por la cena de anoche. Tu compañía fue sorpresivamente tolerable. Romeo parecía disfrutar también de la noche en el hangar, pero no te preocupes, parecía ansioso de regresar contigo. ¿Viste el profeta esta mañana? Perdón por eso._

_Malfoy_

Por coincidencia, Harry estaba viendo el diario El Profeta cuando Romeo llegó. El encabezado era bastante inocuo: _Harry Potter cenando en The Alchemist's Lounge con Draco Malfoy. _Había una fotografía bastante decente y por una inexplicable razón Harry decidió conservarla.

_Octubre 30, 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Tolerable. Eso es un entusiasta cumplido viniendo de ti. Quiero que sepas que realmente aprecio las lecciones de anoche sobre las lechuzas. Me será de mucha ayuda. No te preocupes por los diarios. Siempre nos están acosando a mis amigos y a mí. No puedo caminar por el callejón Diagon sin alguien tomando algunas fotografías. No es necesario dar respuestas castrosas. Puedo adivinar justo lo que podrías decir._

_Gracias de nuevo,_

_HP_

_Octubre 30, 2002_

_Potter,_

_Dudo mucho que tengas el poder cognoscitivo para anticipar lo que voy a decir. En caso de que estés confundido por la situación, una cena sin hechizarnos unos a otros no significa que seamos amigos._

_Malfoy_

Harry había terminado por odiar el Halloween. Era el único día del año en que podía quedarse en su casa y sentir lástima de sí mismo. Los últimos años, Ron y Hermione habían tratado de motivarlo a salir, pero eventualmente lo dejaron y aceptaron sus deseos. Quería estar ahí, beber directo de la botella de firewiskey y ver todas sus fotografías y el contenido de su baúl de Hogwarts hasta desmayarse. Éste año parecía tan diferente con la presencia de Romeo. Se rehusó a retirarse de su lado y siguió tratando de volcar la botella de Old Ogden's.

—Malfoy dijo que también estabas solo —dijo Harry a la lechuza encaramada a la mesa café examinando todas las más queridas posesiones de Harry—. Podemos ser solitarios juntos—. Se rio de la estupidez de esa declaración y se preguntó qué tan borracho podría estar a las dos de la tarde.

Romeo voló al hombro de Harry y masticó su cabello mientras él se quedó mirando foto tras foto de sus padres y sus amigos difuntos. Corto tiempo después, Romeo voló de su hombro y regresó con el recorte de él cenando con Malfoy.

—¿Quieres irte con Malfoy? No te culpo. Estoy bien pinche miserable —dijo Harry, tomando la foto y examinándola.

Romeo picoteó furiosamente el dedo de Harry. —¡Ow! ¿Qué entonces?

Romeo le arrebató el recorte, voló sobre el sofá y lo colocó sobre el asiento.

—¿Quieres que lo invite? —preguntó Harry incrédulo. Romeo encrespó su plumaje y dejó salir una serie de suaves trinos.

Aparentemente Harry había bebido suficiente, tanto que la idea no le pareció tan mala. Podía quitar su mente de los recuerdos para aprender más sobre el entrenamiento de las lechuzas.

_Octubre 31, 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Romeo piensa que yo debería invitarte para tomar un trago. De hecho no creo que le guste que yo esté tomando solo, pero es Halloween y yo siempre bebo solo en Halloween. ¿Se te antoja un trago? Puedes decirme más acerca de las lechuzas. Necesito aprender más. ¿Te gusta el firewhiskey?_

_HP_

_Octubre 31, 2002_

_Potter,_

_Sólo ¿Qué tan perdido en alcohol estás? No, no quiero tomar contigo. Las manchas de sangre en el pergamino son de parte de tu psicótica lechuza acribillando mis dedos. Él puede ser incluso más patéticamente persistente que tú. Pueden ahogar juntos sus penas._

_D. Malfoy_

Harry frunció el ceño ante la nota, pero se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón. Enviar la invitación era con toda seguridad acto del alcohol. O de la demencia. O ambos. Harry vertió dos tragos de firewhiskey. Puso uno frente a Romeo y echó hacia él el otro.

~ooOOOoo~

Después de la cena, Draco deambulaba por su sala de estar. ¡Potter! ¡Invitándolo como si fueran viejos colegas del colegio! Potter, el intrépido héroe, estaba sentado en su casa solo y bebiendo adentrándose él mismo en el olvido. Draco no sabía qué hacer con eso. Era desconcertante. Probablemente habría una docena de fiestas para ir en Halloween y Potter, probablemente había sido invitado a cada una de ellas. ¿Quién se sienta solo en casa a beber en Halloween? _Oh._

Número doce de Grimmauld Place no era difícil de encontrar. Mirando el exterior del edificio, Draco dejó de recordar todas las conversaciones entre los mortífagos sobre las búsquedas del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Había estado bajo un encantamiento _fidelio _para que ni siquiera su madre, que había estado ahí varias veces de niña, la pudiera encontrar. Ahora, después de todos esos años, él iba a verlo. Harry Potter lo había invitado. La vida era verdaderamente impredecible. Draco tomó una bocanada grande de aire y usó la aldaba varías veces. Después de unos minutos volvió a tocar.

Finalmente Potter respondió a la puerta. —Oh, eres tú —dijo, obviamente sorprendido y aún más obvio que tenía una botella de firewhiskey en las venas—. No pensé que fueras a venir.

—Decidí asegurarme de que no has matado a Romeo con cuantiosas cantidades de alcohol. ¿Puedo pasar?

—S-sí. Pasa. Perdona. Estoy un poco…

—Sí que lo estás —Draco colgó su capa en la puerta y se adentró en la oscura y depresiva decoración del vestíbulo. No era de extrañar que Potter estuviera bebiendo—. De alguna manera no creo que tú hayas decorado esto.

—Umm, no. Yo heredé está casa de mi padrino, Sirius Black.

—Sí, lo sé. Madre siempre dice que Tía Walburga tenía un gusto macabro, incluso para un Black.

Potter se encogió de hombros. —Por acá—. Guió a Draco escaleras arriba hasta un pequeño salón.

Draco supuso que era una habitación convertida. Tenía una decoración sencilla pero confortable y probablemente re decorado recientemente. Romeo voló a través del cuarto hasta el hombro de Draco y empezó a mascar su cabello.

—Hola. Ya veo que Potter no te envenenó después de todo.

—Sólo le dejé tomar un trago.

—¡_No debes _dejarlo tomar!

Potter se sonrojó. —Parece estar bien.

Draco rodó los ojos y después miró la habitación esperando a que Potter lo invitara a tomar asiento. Cuando la invitación no llegó, Draco negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el extremo del sofá.

Potter parecía frustrado. —Oh. Por favor, siéntete como en casa. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago?

Draco asintió y dio un codazo para que Romeo se quitara de su hombro y se fue al respaldo del sofá.

El moreno convocó un vaso extra, vertió un trago para Draco y después sirvió otro para él mismo. Tentativamente, se sentó a un brazo de distancia de Draco. —Esto es surrealista.

—¿Tan surrealista como la otra noche?

—Más. Estás en mi casa. Salud.

—Salud.

Chocaron los vasos y bebieron todo de un trago.

—¿Por qué viniste? Y no me digas nada que tenga que ver con Romeo.

—Curiosidad.

—Ah.

—¿Eso tiene sentido para ti? —Inquirió Draco.

—Sí, porque yo soy curioso también. ¿Otra más?

—Sí, aunque es posible que quieras ir más despacio.

—Pffft—. El moreno sirvió dos tragos más.

La segunda ronda bajó más fácil. Draco quería preguntarle a Potter por qué estaba en casa emborrachándose solo, pero se mordió la lengua. Lo último que quería era ponerlo llorón. En lugar de eso Draco sacó el tema de su reciente investigación. —Leí algo sobre qué pasa cuando una lechuza transfiere su paquete de un mago a otro.

—Oh ¿qué encontraste?

—Es su inherente magia la que gobierna sus decisiones. Hay un vínculo mágico entre el mago y su lechuza y la lechuza simplemente _sabe_ cuando ha sido comprada o regalada. Cuando alguien muere el vínculo se rompe y la lechuza buscará a los familiares o herederos legítimos.

—Esa es una clase de magia específica muy poderosa.

—Indudablemente.

—Cené tarde, pero debo tener algunas galletas o papas fritas en algún lugar —hizo un inepto intento de hospitalidad.

—No, gracias. Cené tarde también.

—Otro trago entonces —dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo cuánto has tomado?

—No sép, no los conté, pero ésta sigue siendo la primera botella —Potter alzó la botella, ligeramente más debajo de la mitad—. Tomé un descanso y aproveché para cenar.

—Probablemente una decisión inteligente—. Draco se mordió la lengua para abstenerse de preguntarle sobre su decisión de beber a solas en casa.

Potter preparó otros dos tragos y Romeo esperó sobre la mesa.

—Oh no, tú ya no —dijo Draco y lo espantó. La lechuza voló hasta su percha en el extremo más lejano de la habitación.

Potter ladró una risa extraña y luego venció a su tercer trago en los últimos cinco minutos.

—Creo que voy a esperar con mi trago —dijo Draco, diplomáticamente.

—Dime cómo llegaste a convertirte en criador de lechuzas. He estado muriendo por saberlo desde que te encontré aquel día en el hangar.

—En serio —Draco arrastró las palabras—, ¿Muriendo por saber, dices?

Harry cabeceó.

—¿Y qué pieza de información personal estás ofreciendo a cambio? —Draco no sintió la más mínima culpa por negociar con un borracho Potter. Por una vez iba a estar en el lado lanzador de la varita.

—No creo tener ninguna historia a cambio. No hay nada de mí que no haya sido impreso y publicado en distribución en masa.

—¿Qué tal tu rompimiento con Ginevra Weasley?

—Por favor, eso está completo en los periódicos —dijo Potter con un fuerte resoplido.

—Ah, pero esa no es la _verdadera _razón_, _¿verdad?

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Romeo.

Potter resopló. —Bien. Tú primero.

Draco se preocupó de que Potter se desmayara antes de llegar a su turno, pero sabía que no confiaría en él si no empezaba primero. —Está bien.

Potter se dejó caer contra los cojines del sofá y subió sus piernas sobre ellos.

—¿Comodillo? —Se burló Draco.

Potter asintió y gesticuló hacia él para que procediera. Draco alcanzó su tercer trago en la mesa y lo bebió de golpe. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado de sí mismo en una forma tan íntima y el coraje líquido era ciertamente necesario.

—El verano después de quinto año —comenzó y al tiempo miró a Potter por cualquier reacción—, tuve algo menos que un deseable regreso. Mi padre estaba en Azkaban, mi madre estaba en medio de un ataque de nervios y mi tía Bellatrix estaba… bueno, ella estaba simplemente loca.

Potter se quedó con una vaga sonrisa.

—El Señor Oscuro había decidido también que el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños decimosexto para cualquier muchacho de raza pura era dorar la Marca Tenebrosa en su propia carne. Yo era como el ganado común.

—¿Te dolió?

La pregunta llegó por sorpresa. Draco había esperado que Potter preguntara cosas como lealtad y el asesinato de muggles. Había esperado que hiciera algunas odiosas sentencias sabias, algo con el efecto de "qué esperabas" o "obtuviste lo que merecías". La curiosidad del moreno sobre éste pequeño y aún más íntimo detalle era inquietante.

—Sí, dolió como si mi brazo entero hubiera estado en llamas. Deseaba haberme desmayado del dolor y no haber despertado nunca.

Potter cabeceó y el rubio sospechó que él también estaba familiarizado con tales muestras de dolor mortal.

—El Señor Oscuro no se había movido aún, pero se encontraba en la mansión a menudo. Dejó en claro que mi padre era un fracaso y la única esperanza de mi familia para sobrevivir era yo para la redención del nombre Malfoy ante sus ojos—. Draco respiró hondo—. No fue un día de fiesta de verano.

De repente, Romeo voló desde su percha y aterrizó en el regazo de Draco. Él acarició las plumas y se consoló con la suavidad en contra de sus manos y la cálida presencia de Romeo contra su cuerpo.

—Permanecía alejado de la casa tanto como era posible cuando teníamos _visitas._ Me la pasaba volando en las arboledas o gastaba mi tiempo caminando por la propiedad, cualquier cosa para mantenerme alejado. A menudo subía a nuestra pequeña lechucería para visitar a mi lechuza, Hazel. No tenía ninguna carta para enviar. No podía imaginar qué podría escribir a cualquiera. Sólo quería sentarme con ella, muy similar a esto —hizo un gesto a Romeo que seguía sentado en su regazo.

—De cualquier modo, regresando a la historia, un día me di cuenta de que Hazel y otra lechuza Eagle de la familia, Chelsea, estaban anidando en la esquina con un montón de paja. Descubrí que habían puesto dos huevos. Sin nada más, era una muy bienvenida distracción. Fui a la librería de mi padre y encontré un libro con información de lechuzas mágicas. No estaba particularmente detallado, así que fui a Flourish and Blotts y escogí varias selecciones más, incluyendo La Enciclopedia del Criador de Lechuzas de Merryall. Si estás realmente interesado en aprender, deberías empezar con ese.

—Cuando los huevos eclosionaron, empecé con el régimen intensivo de manejarlos manualmente—. Draco distraídamente acarició a Romeo según con la descripción del manejo de los polluelos—. Tienes que maniobrar con ellos varias veces al día. Dar golpecitos en sus cabezas, sus picos y hasta sus patitas. Tienes que mecerlos en tus manos, así podrán acostumbrarse a los humanos y también absorben tu magia y se acostumbran a eso. Yo conseguía insectos para alimentarlos dos veces al día. Dejaba a sus padres alimentarlos el resto del tiempo. Les puse bandas en las patas con el escudo Malfoy para mostrar dónde habían nacido. Mis primeras lechuzas—. Había estado tan orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento.

—¿Qué nombre les pusiste? —Preguntó Potter.

Draco había estado tan envuelto en su descripción de su primer proceso de aclimatación mágica que momentáneamente había olvidado dónde estaba. —Aries y Leo.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Potter sonrió. —Perdón por interrumpirte. Continúa.

—Cuando comenzaron a jugar, empecé el entrenamiento de vuelo. Hazel y Chelsea se adaptaron al entrenamiento bastante rápido. Envié pequeñas misivas a Pansy u órdenes a las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Expulsé de mi cabeza todos mis problemas y se convirtieron en mi único refugio. Al final del verano, el señor oscuro me dio una misión… bueno, tú sabes el resto—. El remordimiento se deslizó por las venas de Draco. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que odiaba hablar sobre su primera experiencia con la cría de lechuzas. Estaba inseparablemente atado con aquel primer verano bajo el yugo del señor tenebroso.

—Después de la guerra, no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer. Estaba muy perdido—, confesó el rubio.

—Sé lo que es eso.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Leo y Aries habían terminado de crecer, así que fui con Eeylops a comprar un par de hembras para ellos. Realmente comenzó como un hobby, pero después quería intentar con otras razas, poco tiempo después construí el hangar. Se convirtió en un negocio después. Eeylosp me dijo que había la necesidad de más criadores de lechuzas y eso me animó.

—¿Cuándo te encontró Romeo?

—Ah~ Romeo. Hace como tres años, él simplemente voló dentro del hangar. Al principio creí que había llevado correo. El hangar está encantado, sólo las lechuzas mágicas pueden verlo. Le di de comer una golosina y traté de discernir de dónde pudo haber venido. Después de unas semanas, me di por vencido y lo dejé quedarse.

—¿Trataste de emparejarlo? —Agregó Potter con una sonrisa.

—Tratar es la palabra clave. Vendí a la rechazada Julieta. Sí, supongo que es más gay que una pixie rosa.

Potter resopló.

—Romeo y yo tenemos eso en común —dijo Malfoy, acariciando las plumas a todo lo largo de la espalda de Romeo—. Nos entendemos el uno al otro.

—No es tan fácil.

—Y tú lo sabes, ¿Cómo? —preguntó Malfoy.

—De hecho lo adivinaste. La otra noche me lo preguntaste.

—¿Tú terminaste con la pequeña Weasley?

—Quedamos como amigos —replicó el moreno.

—Anda, tenemos un trato.

Potter sirvió dos tragos más y le dio uno a Draco. Romeo dio un grito. Ambos se rieron de él y Harry se acercó más a Draco.

Retadoramente, Potter acercó el vaso a sus labios y Draco aceptó alzándolo también. Después de eso, los vasos vacios estuvieron de regreso en la mesa y Potter comenzó a hablar. —Fue de forma amigable. Seguimos siendo amigos. Los Weasley aún son mi familia, así como tu tía Andromeda y tu sobrino Teddy Lupin. Es mi ahijado. ¿Sabías eso?

Potter estaba borracho y divagador.

—Sí, madre mencionó algo ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo y—"

—Voy a eso —Potter tomó una bocanada de aire—. Lo más importante para mí es la familia. Nunca tuve una para luchar por ella. Ahora lo hago. No quiero arruinarlo. No puedo arruinarlo.

—Me estás perdiendo.

—Creo que Ginny lo supo antes que yo. No sé que hice para merecerla.

—Salvaste al mundo mágico. Por lo general eso surte efecto para la mayor parte de las personas.

Potter rió demasiado alto para una conversación íntima entre dos personas en una habitación tan pequeña. —Eso es raro viniendo de ti.

—Bueno soy un espécimen raro, qué te puedo decir.

Romeo chilló indignado y saltó del regazo de Draco para posarse en el cuello de Potter. —Digo, sin agraviar a los presentes—, dijo Draco después. Romeo chilló de nuevo y voló hasta su percha.

—Mi familia y amigos lo saben, pero hago todo lo que puedo para mantenerlo oculto de la prensa. Ando a hurtadillas por ahí, uso hechizos _glamur, _o sólo voy a clubs muggles. No puedo tener una relación. No puedo tener nada—. Potter dijo las dos últimas frases con pesar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tú sabes lo que estoy diciendo.

—Pero quiero escucharte decirlo.

—No estoy jugando, Malfoy.

—Entonces, se supone que debo creer que el Auror más poderoso y popular del mundo mágico, salvador del universo, simplemente danzó dentro de mi criadero buscando una lechuza. Se supone que creo que no estás investigando a mi familia o a mí mismo. Se supone que creo que te gustan los hombres cuando nunca te he visto en ningún establecimiento para magos homosexuales. Se supone que creo que estamos teniendo una inocente conversación tête-à-tête sobre la vida y ser gay. ¿Se supone que tengo que creer todo eso?

Potter tenía nervios para soltar una carcajada. —Sigues pensando que estoy espiándote. Créeme cuando te digo que no eres parte de la lista en el ministerio de los más buscados. ¿Crees que te hubiera invitado a mi casa…? —Potter lo miró fijamente, obviamente había perdido las palabras para continuar.

—Bueno, sí. No soy tonto, Potter, y lo último que seré es un tonto contigo.

—Eres increíble. ¿Tú crees que estoy de encubierto? ¿Qué estoy montando todo esto?

Draco dudó la respuesta. No sabía qué pensar. Toda esa interacción con Potter había sido muy extraña, más de lo ordinario. Nada tenía sentido, al menos con lo relacionado a Potter. —¿Lo haces?

Algo se quemó en los ojos del moreno. Se inclinó hacia adelante y llenó el espacio personal de Draco. Potter lo agarró, manteniéndolo cerca y entonces lo besó. El beso era mojado y con sabor a alcohol, pero creyendo que Potter no lo recordaría nunca, Draco le correspondió el beso. Debió terminar pronto con Potter alejándose y diciendo algo plebeyo como "Eso qué". En lugar de eso, para el asombro de Draco, se tornó apasionado.

A pesar de su estado excesivamente intoxicado, Potter logró poner un esfuerzo considerable en el beso. Una mano serpenteaba alrededor de la cintura de Draco y la otra en el pelo detrás de su oreja. El beso se convirtió en algo lleno de necesidad y de deseo. Cuanto más vivo era el beso, más furioso se ponía Draco. ¿Por qué era que el mejor beso de su vida debía venir de Potter? ¡De Potter borracho! Este beso no era como el nervioso y torpe con Pansy cuando trató de demostrar su habilidad con los labios. No era como la experiencia torpe y a ciegas con otro joven mago, tan desesperado por terminar que terminó chupándole la cara a un total extraño. Potter, maldito sea, era más intenso incluso que su borracha demostración de sus preferencias sexuales. La boca de Potter era caliente y flexible a pesar de su sabor a whiskey. Había la cantidad correcta de la lengua, la cantidad perfecta de dientes, y era fuerte sin sentirse forzado. Draco estaba seguro de que éste era el tipo de beso que puso a Alejandro Magno de rodillas. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, empujó duro a Potter. Torpemente, cayó hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá. Se preparó a sí mismo para las enojadas y confusas acusaciones; sin embargo El Chico Que Vivió para Besuquear sólo lo miró con una sonrisilla tonta y después tuvo la audacia de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Draco estaba fuera de sí. Tomó unos minutos para calmarse y aparecerse en su casa.

~ooOOOoo~

_Noviembre 1 del 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Quería agradecerte por cambiar de parecer y visitarme anoche. También, Romeo parece algo distraído hoy, así que pensé que podría necesitar algo de aire fresco. Seré cuidadoso para no darle whiskey de fuego nunca más. Me siento un poco abochornado está tarde. Espero no haber dicho o hecho algo tan horrible. No recuerdo mucho, pero recuerdo tu compañía y aprecio eso._

_HP_

_Noviembre 1 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_Fue la noche más extraña de mi vida.__ No fue nada. Todavía estoy investigando el asunto de las lechuzas._

_DM_

~ooOOOoo~

Después de la guerra, Kingsley Shacklebolt se convirtió en una figura importante tanto en el mundo mágico como en la vida de Harry. El hombre era fuerte, confiable y tenía un aire de incorruptible. Kingsley fue una roca de apoyo y liderazgo mientras las personas lloraban sus pérdidas, reorganizó el Ministerio y el Wizengamot y comenzó la tarea ominosa de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Harry se unió tanto al esfuerzo de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts como al Departamento de Aurores con Ron y Hermione a su lado. Durante los largos días de la reparación del colegio, la gente lo buscaba como guía. Harry, a su vez, buscaba a Kingsley por consejo y fuerza. Con el tiempo el hombre se convirtió en mentor de Harry y establecieron una cercana afinidad.

En un primer momento Harry se imaginó que Kingsley sería el ministro de magia durante el tiempo que la recuperación y reconstrucción se llevara a cabo pero, cuatro años más tarde seguía siendo el mago que todos querían a la cabeza. Kingsley. Él también se mantuvo cerca como amigo y confidente. Harry se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo incluso para discutir las verdaderas razones de su rompimiento con Ginny. No, ellos no discutieron sobre la vida sexual de Harry o la falta de, pero Kingsley fue parte del circulo de confianza de amigos y familiares que sabían de su preferencia sexual.

A pesar de la apretada agenda del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley siempre tenía a buen recaudo un poco de tiempo para visitar a Harry, aunque fueran sólo unos minutos para sentarse en la oficina de Harry o hablar con una taza de té.

Kingsley se sentó en la esquina bebiendo su té mientras Harry lo usaba como sonar para su último caso. El hombre tenía grandiosos instintos y el chico respetaba su opinión.

—¡Escúchame bien, Potter! —Bramó Malfoy mientras entraba por la puerta y arrojaba una pieza de pergamino a su escritorio.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué dem…

—¡Un besuqueo de borrachos no nos hace amigos! ¡No nos convierte en nada! —Malfoy señalaba a Harry mientras gritaba.

—Malfoy—. Desesperadamente, Harry gesticulaba en dirección a la cornisa donde Kingsley estaba sentado mirando demasiado tranquilo para sus nervios.

Pero Malfoy estaba tan furioso para reaccionar y continuó su diatriba. —No tienes derecho para interferir con mis negocios. No necesito tu piedad o tu caridad. Así que puedes irte a la mierda y joder tu contrato ministerial y joder…

—¡DRACO!

Malfoy finalmente volvió la cabeza hacia donde Harry le indicaba y se ruborizó de un rojo feroz cuando Kingsley le dio un gesto amistoso y una sonrisa más amable. —Señor Malfoy.

—Señor Ministro. Me disculpo por mi arranque —dijo Malfoy con una expresión un tanto infantil y se giró para con Harry—. Potter, tú necesitas trabajar en tus señas.

Harry sonrió ante el increíble talento de Malfoy de ocultar sus preocupaciones. —Sí, voy a trabajar en ellas.

—Señor Malfoy, quiero asegurarle que es _usted_ quién estaría haciéndole un favor al ministerio. Estamos necesitados de algunas lechuzas recién entrenadas y ninguna de nuestras fuentes tiene ninguna disponible. Harry simplemente pasó la información de su repertorio al jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

La boca de Malfoy estaba un poco abierta y Harry disfrutaba la imagen de Malfoy sin palabras.

—Entonces, señor Malfoy —dijo Kingsley tan suave como la seda—, ¿Firmará el contrato? El ministerio estará en deuda con usted.

En una manera formal, Malfoy cogió una pluma de escritorio de Harry y desplegó el pergamino. Firmó con su nombre y fecha de 6 de noviembre 2002 con una floritura extravagante. —Estoy encantado de poder cumplir con mi deber para el Ministerio.

Kingsley se levantó con su gracia regia típica y recuperó el contrato firmado. Le tendió su manaza a Malfoy para estrecharla. Harry realmente admiraba al hombre.

Por un brevísimo instante Malfoy lucía sorprendido mientras tomaba la mano del Ministro.

—Gracias señor Malfoy. Esperaremos encantados la llegada de sus lechuzas tan pronto estén listas. Ordenaré a mi asistente que le envié una copia del contrato firmado y la información del encargado de las lechuzas.

—Esperaré encantado el trabajar con él.

Kingsley los dejó con una sonrisa y un guiño a cada uno. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Malfoy se derrumbó en una de las sillas de invitados. —Ni una sola palabra, Potter.

Harry sonrió y pegó su espalda a su silla, sintiéndose absolutamente satisfecho. —Tienes boca de camionero cuando estás cabreado. Si no te conociera dudaría de tu crianza.

—Dije ni una palabra.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa Harry se mordió los labios para demostrar que estaría callado.

—Te odio —dijo Malfoy, sin emoción alguna.

—¿Cómo les va a tus polluelos? —Preguntó el moreno.

—Bastante bien. Han tenido varios vuelos a la mansión.

—¿Cuándo estarán listos para Londres?

—No en un par de semanas.

—Puedes mandarme algo con ellos aquí al ministerio.

Malfoy asintió. —Te lo haré saber.

—De hecho no trataba de hacerte un favor.

—Sí, sí, tú me contaste tus penas con tu lechuza.

—No me odias —afirmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Poco a poco Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. —Por supuesto que te odio.

Harry esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Malfoy para soltar una carcajada. Aunque algo dijo el rubio que se quedó en su mente ¿había besado a Malfoy la otra noche? De repente se le había nublado la memoria y de entre la neblina veía un cuerpo firme pegado al suyo y un apasionado beso.

—Bueno, carajo.

~ooOOOoo~

Al siguiente día, Harry tomó el almuerzo con Hermione y Ron en el Caldero Chorreante. A pesar del hecho de que Ron era Auror, Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Investigación y Soporte Mágico de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y los dos estaban casados, en los años siguientes a la guerra encontraron cada vez más difícil el pasar más tiempo juntos y tan frecuentemente como les hubiera gustado. En una ocasión pasó un periodo de seis meses cuando sus agendas y viajes eran semejantes que Harry difícilmente los vio y descubrió que eso afectaba gravemente su estado de ánimo. Los necesitaba como una constante en su vida. Le eran fieles. Fue, por supuesto, idea de Hermione el reunirse para comer cada jueves sin falta. No importa qué otra cosa estaban haciendo o incluso si se habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, a menos que viajaran muy lejos (o de encubierto), tendrían esa reunión para comer.

Harry trajo el tema de Draco Malfoy por primera vez desde que les contó su encuentro inicial en el hangar y llevó a Romeo a su casa. Hermione hizo pregunta tras pregunta acerca de las lechuzas del ministerio y las de Malfoy. Ella había estado trabajando en el caso por cinco meses sin un simple avance. Ron preguntó por qué Harry no le había dicho sobre la correspondencia con Malfoy y qué pensaba que estaba jugando.

Ron se tuvo que ir temprano por una reunión, dejando a un agradecido Harry con algo de tiempo a solas con Hermione. Lanzó un _Muffliato _que le valió una ceja alzada con escepticismo.

—Necesito preguntarte algo —dijo Harry con suavidad.

—Obviamente.

—Malfoy… ¿Tú sabías que él es…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Que él vuela por _mí_ equipo?

—¿Qué? —Parecía perpleja pero de repente su expresión se aclaró—. Oh. No, no, no lo sabía. ¿Lo hace?

—Sí —respondió tímidamente.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano y se quedó sin aliento. —Te gusta.

—No. De hecho no. De ninguna manera.

Hermione arrugó su nariz. —Hmmm.

—Está bien, tal vez un poco. Estuvo conmigo en Halloween cuando estaba borracho. Digo _realmente _borracho.

—Tú nunca dejas a nadie acompañarte en Halloween, ni siquiera a mí o a Ron.

—Lo sé. Como sea, creo que lo besé.

—¿Crees?

—Tal vez. Sí. Estoy un poco confundido al respecto, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo hice.

—Oh por Dios. Te gusta. Tendré que esconder la varita de Ron.

—Ron no tiene que saberlo. No va a pasar nada. Es probable que se deba a que ha pasado tanto tiempo. Necesito follar.

Hermione hizo un sonido entre una carcajada y un suspiro. —Oh, Harry.

—Pero siendo yo. Estoy cansado de los glamur. Creo que es por eso.

—¿Por eso qué?

—Porque me he entretenido con esta ridícula idea.

—¿Qué idea?

—Malfoy y yo.

—Tienes razón, es ridículo, pero eso no quiere decir que no debas sentir lo que sientes. Dijiste que él había cambiado.

—No mucho. No parecía estar demasiado contento con el beso.

—Está bien—. Ella no parecía convencida.

—Sólo necesito follar.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Perdón.

—Mira Harry, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Deja de esconderte. No puedes vivir tu vida de ésta manera.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es que nunca sigues mis consejos?

—Será horrible.

—Pero entonces habrá terminado.

—Tienes razón. Tienes razón — Harry se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla—. Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Me estremezco de pensarlo —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

_Les agradezco mucho por el apoyo hacia el capítulo anterior. Espero que este tenga la misma cantidad de comentarios, ahora sí los necesito ya que tuvimos que hospitalizar a mi abuelita desde el sábado y se me fueron totalmente las ganas de traducir._

_Ustedes pueden ayudar a que la musa regrese conmigo para seguir trayéndoles este fic al español. Un comentario ayuda un montón._


	4. Chapter 3

**And an Owl Named Romeo**

III

_Noviembre 19 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_Ella es Hecate. Es su primer vuelo a Londres sola. Por favor, envíala de regreso inmediatamente._

_DM_

_Noviembre 19 del 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Llegó al ministerio bien. ¿Cómo estás? He querido hablarte pero pensé que quizá aún estarías molesto conmigo. ¿Cómo está todo con las lechuzas que están aprendiendo a volar? Debe de estarles yendo bien, puesto que me has enviado una. Siéntete libre de mandar tantas como quieras, ya sea aquí o a Grimmauld Place._

_Cuídate,_

_HP_

_Noviembre 22 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_Estoy bien. Éste es Banquo, otra lechuza que espero esté lista para el ministerio pronto. Envíala de regreso lo más rápido posible también._

_DM_

_Noviembre 22 del 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Qué, ¿Nada de una conversación pequeña? Vamos, pensé que ya lo habíamos superado. Además, ¿Qué pasa con todos esos nombre Shakesperianos?_

_HP_

_Noviembre 27 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_Ésta es Perseo. Es su segundo vuelo solo a Londres. Envíala de regreso._

_¿Escuchaste mi suspiro cuando leí tu absurda pregunta? Creo que lo escucharon en Hogsmeade._

_Shakespeare era un mago, tonto. A pesar de ser un mestizo, fue uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo, sin embargo, escribió sus obras, tanto para los muggles y como para magos. Macbeth incitó mucha controversia. El Wizengamot celebró un juicio para determinar si había violado el Estatuto del Secreto. Fue, por supuesto, declarado inocente pero muchos magos recienten su interacción con la población muggle. Adivino que debes amar esta historia. Haznos un favor y lee algo sobre tu legado._

_Sigo con las manos vacías en la tarea de encontrar cualquier método para interceptar a las lechuzas. Sé que dijiste que han descartado todo, pero estoy inclinado a pensar que no son ellas._

_DM_

_Noviembre 27 del 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Aprecio que estés buscando sobre eso por mí. Tenemos un número de buenas personas por acá que están igual de perdidas. Hazme saber si encuentras algo que pueda ser de utilidad. Por otra parte, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo están todas tus lechuzas?_

_HP_

_P.D. Gracias por la lección de historia. Sí, me gusta mucho esa. Tenías razón en eso._

_Diciembre 17 del 2002_

_Potter,_

_Hice el primer envío de las nuevas lechuzas para correo al ministerio la semana pasada. Este es Pilgrim. Él es uno de tres más que estarán listos justo antes de las fiestas. Todo está bien, pero esta poniéndose horriblemente frío aquí. Tuve que reforzar el hangar con encantamientos de calefacción extras por el invierno. ¿Cómo está Romeo? Sigo sin encontrar nada de información útil para lo de las lechuzas interceptadas. ¿Sigue siendo un problema para ti?_

_DM_

_Diciembre 17 del 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Hola. Ha pasado bastante tiempo. Estaba pensando que quizá habías tenido suficiente de mí. Romeo está bien. Me hace compañía. El caso del verano pasado sigue abierto, pero nos tomamos un descanso. Confío en que se resolverá pronto. No hemos tenido muchos problemas recientemente, pero no estoy convencido de que no hay ningún tipo de conspiraciones. Estamos teniendo precauciones extras en este caso –nada de cartas por medio de lechuzas con muchos detalles-. ¿Qué estás planeando para las festividades? Yo estaré con los Weasley para Navidad, pero voy a pasar el día siguiente con Andrómeda y Teddy. Cuando los visité hace una semana, ella mencionó que te vio recientemente junto a tu madre. Creo que es genial. Le quedó una familia tan pequeña. Sé que se reconciliaron hace un par de años, pero es reconfortante escuchar que tu madre es parte de su vida. Probablemente te veré ahí. Si no, te deseo una Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo._

_Mantente en contacto,_

_HP_

_Diciembre 27 del 2002_

_Draco,_

_Fue agradable verlos a ti y a tu madre ayer. Debo admitir que tu padre, quedándose en casa hizo el día más fácil. Teddy realmente disfrutó pasando el día contigo. Está creciendo tan rápido. Puedo decir que disfruta recibiendo visitas. Eso me hace pensar que Romeo podría disfrutar una visita al hangar. Puedes mandarlo de regreso mañana._

_HP_

_Diciembre 28 del 2002_

_Querido Harry,_

_Romeo disfrutó su estadía aquí. Las otras lechuzas parecen encantadas por su visita también. Por alguna extraña razón, tengo la urgencia de decirte que creo que eres un excelente padrino. Teddy es afortunado por tenerte. Al principio, cuando mi madre se reconcilió con Tía Andrómeda, no podía entender sus motivos. En los últimos años, me he sentido agradecido porque he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos a ambos, Andrómeda y Teddy. Tal vez algún día explicaré la agria ironía de esta declaración, pero por ahora sé que soy sincero. Espero que hayas tenido un Feliz Año Nuevo._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Draco_

_**El Profeta 1 de Enero del 2003**_

_**Los buenos cotilleos de Gilda.**_

_**El Auror Harry Potter (derecha) fue visto a la salida de **__**Bailey's Wick**__**, único establecimiento gay para magos en Londres, con un cliente desconocido (izquierda). Una fuente anónima confirma que él tuvo un encuentro de naturaleza adulta con el Auror Potter seis meses atrás a la imagen de anoche. ¿Es este comportamiento el resultado de los horrores insoportables que nuestro héroe tuvo que soportar durante la guerra? Continúa en la página 3.**_

Harry frunció el ceño a la imagen de sí mismo y su acompañante donde trataba de cubrir sus caras con sus sacos. Bueno, en realidad no había sido un gran compañero. Se habían aparecido cinco segundos después de que comenzaron los flashes.

Haciendo una bola con el papel, Harry lo arrojó al fuego. Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar poco después. Recibió de todo, desde proposiciones indecentes, cartas de apoyo de sus amigos hasta Howlers. Afortunadamente Hermione y Ron llegaron después y se pusieron a vigilar por la ventana para que Harry pudiera meterse a la cama y tomar un urgente y necesitado descanso.

Hermione entró en el cuarto con una taza de té en una mano y una carta en la otra. —Ey, dormilón—, dijo con un tono maternal.

—Hola —Harry se frotó los ojos y se sentó—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro. Toma —le tendió el té.

—Gracias.

Se sentó en la cama junto a él y le tendió el sobre pequeño. —Pensé que te gustaría ver esta.

Después de leer la corta misiva, Harry guardó la carta en un cajón de su mesita de noche. —¿La leíste?— Le preguntó.

Ella asintió tímidamente. —Hemos estado checando todo. Quemamos más de la mitad. Estamos dejando el resto para cuando estés listo.

—Gracias.

—Todo va a estar bien Harry. Ya verás — Ella le dio una palmadita en la rodilla y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

Harry sacó la carta y la leyó de nuevo.

_1 de Enero del 2003_

_Harry,_

_No los dejes que ganen. La cabeza en alto._

_Draco_

~ooOOOoo~

Había una ligera capa de nieve en el suelo y hielo en los bordes de las ventanas. El invierno estaba en su máximo apogeo y Draco temía el frío. El descenso de la temperatura exacerbaba su soledad crónica. Al menos tenía la compañía de sus lechuzas. En el fondo él sabía que no debía quejarse. Ésta era la vida que él había escogido.

Inspeccionó todas las cajas-nidos y checó la temperatura del hangar para estar seguro de que el ambiente estaba adecuadamente controlado. Le gustaba que sus lechuzas estuvieran cómodas, especialmente cuando las lechuzas nivales parecía que se preparaban para empezar una nueva nidada. El macho se pavoneaba por el suelo con las alas desplegadas y las plumas esponjadas. La hembra sentada en una rama por encima de él, hacía el intento de parecer desinteresada, pero Draco podía decir que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fueran al grano. Se permitió jugar a ser voyeur y ver el ritual de apareamiento por un rato antes de regresar a su trabajo matinal. Estaba ajustando los hechizos para repeler el agua de las ventanas cuando el rechinido de la puerta lo sobresaltó.

Una ráfaga de viento helado entró junto a Harry Potter.

—Has traído el frío contigo, Potter —le gritó Draco.

—Lo sé. Es el peor invierno en años —dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba su gorro de ski. Su cabello era un absoluto desastre—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. ¿Qué te trae a Wiltshire? —preguntó Draco, tratando de no reírse del pelo de payaso de Potter.

—Un favor, en realidad.

—¿Otro? —Draco invocó dos tazas y las llenó de té de un termo en el escritorio—. ¿Té?

—Sí, por favor. No tenía idea de que estábamos acumulando puntos.

—Aquí tienes—. Draco le dio la humeante taza—. Estoy feliz de hacer lo que puedo por el ministerio.

—Este no es para el ministerio. Es personal, Draco.

Un escalofrió bajó por la espina de Draco al usar Potter su nombre de pila. —¿Qué es?

—Por cierto, recibí tu nota de la semana pasada. Significó mucho para mí—, dijo Potter con torpeza.

Draco no estaba totalmente seguro de por qué había enviado esa nota, pero el agradecimiento de Potter fue una recompensa bien recibida. —¿Se tranquilizaron las cosas?

—No mucho, pero estoy bien. Además, voy a estar fuera del país por algunas semanas.

—¿Huyendo?

—Es una misión para el Departamento de Aurores. El tiempo resuelve todo. Lo cual me conduce a mi favor. Esperaba que pudieras quedarte con Romeo mientras estoy fuera. Podría llevárselos a Ron y a Hermione, pero supongo que estará mejor aquí en el hangar con sus viejos amigos.

—Puedes mandarlo para acá. No me importa.

—Gracias. Una cosa menos por la cual preocuparme —Potter tomó un cauteloso trago a su té—. Es fantástico, ¿Asiático?

—Es bueno, supongo. Es Oolong.

—Me gusta —Potter tomó otro trago—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo con tus lechuzas?

—Bueno, parece que tendré una cría de Bubo escandiacus en algunos meses —Draco movió la cabeza hacia una rama cercana donde dos lechuzas estaban acurrucadas muy cerca.

—¿Bubo qué?

—Tuviste una, Potter.

Una profunda arruga surgió poco a poco en la cara del moreno.

_Demonios._ Draco hizo una mueca. —Lo siento. No quería parecer insensible.

—Lo sé —Potter miró a las lechuzas—, cada vez que veo otra lechuza blanca la recuerdo. Dejó una profunda marca en mí. No tenía idea…

—Las lechuzas son extremadamente leales con sus dueños. También son excepcionalmente nobles.

Potter asintió. —Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que ellas no están apretadamente juntas por el frío?

—Te perdiste el entusiasta baile de apareamiento del macho, y ahora… —Draco las señaló con una sonrisa de cariño. El macho estaba limpiando gentilmente la nuca de la hembra con el pico mientras la hembra se limpiaba a sí misma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter.

—Por citar uno de mis libros favoritos sobre lechuzas, 'Acicalamiento mutuo a menudo conduce a la copulación'.

Potter se sonrojó y se rascó en la nuca. —Creo que seguiré mi camino. Tengo un montón de cosas por hacer antes de irme. Enviaré a Romeo mañana, ¿te parece bien?

—Está bien. Cuidaré bien de él.

—Gracias. Cuídate bien tú también.

—Debería de decir lo mismo para ti —Draco se sintió tentado a dejar las cosas así, pero en lugar de eso agregó—: Te darás cuenta de que tus problemas aún estarán aquí cuando regreses.

Potter se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Te veré dentro de unas semanas.

—Buena suerte.

Potter se dio la vuelta y se fue. Draco terminó su último sorbo de té y se preguntó si alguna vez Harry Potter saldría de su vida. Casi no parecía probable.

~ooOOOoo~

_Enero 9 del 2003_

_Draco,_

_Sé que cuidarás bien de Romeo. No estoy seguro de en que quedará éste caso, pero estaré fuera de contacto por al menos tres semanas. Pasaré al hangar apenas regrese. Gracias._

_HP_

_**Diario El Profeta. Enero 22 del 2003**_

_**El buen cotilleo de Gilda**_

_**¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Amigos del famoso Auror han estado muy herméticos con respecto a su paradero desde la noticia de última hora del día de Año Nuevo. Una fuente anónima se ha presentado a decir que el Auror Harry Potter ha dejado el continente con su último amante masculino. El señor Potter no pudo ser localizado para pedirle su opinión.**_

_**El diario El Profeta, Febrero 17 del 2003**_

_**Los buenos cotilleos de Gilda**_

_**El mundo mágico sigue buscando a Harry Potter. Él que nos defendió de Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado no ha sido visto desde la protesta pública por su conducta social cuestionable. Una fuente dentro del Ministerio ha informado al diario El Profeta que Harry Potter no se está escondiendo del público pero ha estado fuera de la ciudad en un caso de alto secreto. El enlace público del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica fue citado diciendo que no hará comentarios sobre la ubicación de cualquiera de sus Aurores o el estatus de casos abiertos.**_

_**Diario El Profeta 1 de Marzo del 2003**_

_** EL AUROR HARRY POTTER ESTÁ EN SAN MUNGO**_

_**El Auror Harry Potter reapareció en la sala de Emergencias de San Mungo después de dos meses de misteriosa desaparición. El Auror Potter fue a Madrid rastreando a Rabastan Lestrange, un fugitivo de la justicia. Un equipo de Aurores irrumpió en el lugar donde estaba Lestrange y después de una rápida batalla, el mortífago escapó. El departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha puesto a cada auror disponible en el caso y garantiza la inmediata captura del mortífago quien ha eludido la captura por mucho tiempo. El héroe de guerra ha sido ingresado con quemaduras leves y maleficios. Los sanadores anticipan que será dado de alta mañana. Continúa en la página 2.**_

~ooOOOoo~

Nerviosamente Harry estaba frente a la puerta del hangar, su cabeza nadando por la aparición. Ron y Hermione trataron de convencerlo de que fuera a casa con ellos, al menos por un día. En lugar de eso, fue directamente con Draco.

—Saludines —murmuró al entrar para encontrar a Draco sentado en su escritorio.

Draco levantó la vista del montón de papeles y Harry no pudo leer su expresión. Bueno, la idea de que el otro hombre se lanzara a sus brazos como una llorosa novela romántica era un poco descabellada, pero Harry esperaba o al menos había esperado una reacción un poco más cálida.

—El ministerio requiere más papeles más complicados de lo usual. Renunciaron a la mayor parte de las lechuzas de otoño, pero el registro del siguiente lote es absolutamente tedioso —Draco escribió otras cuantas cosas más en un largo rollo de pergamino. Dejó la pluma y miró a Harry.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Bienvenido? —Bromeó Draco.

—Sí, saludos y recuerdos podría ser placentero, nada demasiado efusivo de tu parte, sólo lo estándar.

—Deberías de intentarlo tú mismo—. Replicó Draco, fríamente.

—Lo siento —dijo el moreno—. Hola Draco. Te ves bien. Te extrañé.

La expresión de Draco cambió de estoica a confusa ante la confesión de Harry, y la tensión palpable arrancó en sí una mueca más estricta. Un momento después, Romeo llegó volando a través del hangar con agudos "Woods" y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry.

—A ti también te extrañé —dijo Harry con una sonrisa alegre. Él acariciaba las patas de Romeo, mientras que el pájaro le mordía el pelo revuelto.

—Parece que te perdonó por tu larga ausencia —dijo Draco.

—Tú no, obvio.

—Dijiste _tres semanas._

—Eso fue un estimado de tiempo. El trabajo toma el tiempo necesario —Harry sacudió su brazo y alentó a Romeo para que tomara el vuelo de forma que pudiera estar enfadado apropiadamente.

—Eso leí en los diarios.

—El caso sigue abierto, pero mi trabajo ahí terminó, así que me quedo en Londres.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia Harry. —También leí que te hirieron. ¿Estás bien?

Harry sonrió al estado de preocupación de Draco. —Sí, gracias.

—Bien —Draco desvió la mirada y dijo casualmente—, pensé en ir a visitarte.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque lo _pensé_ —Draco se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio y Harry buscó algo en sus ojos.

—Estabas en la lista.

—¿Lista?

—La lista de las personas que tenían permitido verme. Era una lista corta.

El rubor en las mejillas de Draco causó una sensación de alivio extendiéndose por las venas de Harry. Había pensado en Draco bastante los últimos meses. Solo, de encubierto e incomunicado, lo deja a uno con un exceso de horas para pensar. Harry pensó en el tiempo que había pasado con él y las cartas que se habían escrito. Pensó en la forma en que recientemente Draco acariciaba sus polluelos y se esmeraba en los cuidados de todas sus lechuzas. Harry pensó en aquella noche, aquella noche de alcohol en que lo besó y cómo hizo correr a su corazón como después de atrapar la snitch. Las montañas en efecto se volvían más claras desde la planicie.

—Yo… estoy encantado de que estés bien —replicó Draco nervioso.

Tomó un esfuerzo considerable, pero Harry logró mandar a Romeo a una rama cercana.

—Te extrañé —Harry dijo aquello por segunda vez aquella tarde. Despacio, recorrió los pocos pasos al escritorio y se detuvo frente a Draco, esperando por alguna especie de respuesta del otro hombre. Cuando no hubo nada, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y frotó sus labios contra los de Draco. Harry podía sentir respiraciones cortas contra su boca y como su cuerpo se sacudía muy ligeramente debajo del suyo. Sin recibir protestas, Harry puso a Draco sobre sus pies y lo envolvió con sus propios brazos. Profundizó el beso y fue recompensado con la caliente lengua de Draco explorándolo.

Abrazando a Draco como una de sus adoradas lechuzas, Harry acarició con sus manos ambos lados de su rostro y luego jugó con su cabello. Besó a través de la cara del Slytherin y bajó por su cuello, deteniéndose a acariciarlo con los labios.

—Draco —Harry suspiró— Te extrañé. Yo quería…

—¿Sí? —Preguntó el rubio, despacio y quedo.

Harry lo jaló de la parte delantera de su jersey de cachemira y continuó besando su cuello. Entre besos le confesó: —Seguía pensando en ti. Quería regresar, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos a Lestrange él estaba un paso más adelante de nosotros.

Besando subió hasta la oreja de Draco, Harry suspiró, —no podían ser las lechuzas. No estábamos usándolas. Finalmente, está última vez nosotros saltamos sobre él. Huyó, pero tenemos todas sus cosas. Lo encontraremos.

Draco se puso rígido en los brazos de Harry. —Estás en el caso.

Se jaló para atrás para apreciar la reacción de Draco, Harry sacudió su cabeza. —No. No.

—¿Entonces por qué hay tres aurores en la mansión Malfoy?

—Ellos piensan que Lestrange podría venir aquí, pero eso no es el por qué estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó el rubio bruscamente.

—Pensé que era evidente.

—No demasiado evidente, no.

—Draco —dijo Harry con el corazón en la mano— Están vigilando a tu padre, no a ti.

—¿Y el ministerio regresando mis lechuzas?

—Una coincidencia. Tienes lechuzas para vender— Harry acunó la cara de Draco con sus dos manos—. Te juro que mi visita aquí no tiene nada que ver con el ministerio o el caso.

Harry no pudo decir si Draco le había creído. El otro hombre lo miró con la expresión de una fría roca. Tomando la oportunidad, Harry besó a Draco de nuevo. Tomó un momento, pero hasta el final correspondió y regresó el beso.

Draco se apartó primero. —Debes irte.

—No quiero.

—Necesitas hacerlo. ¿Quieres que mande a Romeo a Grimmauld Place?

—Escríbeme una carta —dijo el moreno animadamente y llegó a tocar la mano de Draco.

Draco asintió pero puso sus manos lejos de su alcance. —Y tus amigos aurores están fuera de lugar si creen que Lestrange mostrara su viscosa cara por aquí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mi padre y Lestrange estaban unidos por una muy loca cuñada y su alianza al Dark Lord. No son ni han sido nunca, amigos. Se detestan el uno al otro.

—¿En serio? —Harry siempre había asumido que Lucius era cercano a Lestrange.

—Sí. Padre siempre creyó que los Lestrange estaban por debajo de él. Él estuvo increíblemente celoso del favoritismo del Dark Lord hacia Rabastan después de su regreso de Azkaban.

—¿Por qué Voldemort favoreció a Lestrange?

—Fue Lestrange quien ideó el hechizo para detectar a aquellos que usaban el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

—Espera, ¿Lestrange creó ese hechizo?

—Sí.

—Así es como él... —Harry se quedó estático. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Draco en la mejilla. —Gracias. Me tengo que ir. Envíame una carta.

Harry le lanzó una rápida sonrisa, giró sobre él mismo y desapareció.

~ooOOOoo~

El laboratorio de Hermione estaba en el sótano del ministerio. Harry llamó a la puerta y miró el interior de aquella habitación poco iluminada.

—Hermione, ¿estás aquí?

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? —Llamó desde la esquina más lejana—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y siguió el sonido de su voz. —Hola, sabía que te encontraría trabajando hasta tarde—. Sus manos estaban llenas, así que le dio un beso de piquito en la mejilla.

—Se supone que debe estar descansando — dijo en un tono severo pero maternal.

—Creo que estamos a punto de tener un gran avance.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a la mesa delante de ellos. —¿Es éste el material que traían de Madrid?

—Lo más prometedor de todo..

—Finalmente lo tomamos por sorpresa, y creo saber por qué.

—Te ves como el gato que se comió al canario. Suelta.

—¡Es el nombre! —Harry estaba tan emocionado. Había estado en el caso por casi un año y por fin creía que podrían atrapar a Lestrange.

—Les…

—¡No lo hagas! —Colocó sus manos sobre la boca de Hermione. Ella asintió y él la soltó—. En caso de que siga escuchando. ¿Sabes lo que me acaba de decir Draco?

—No, pero tengo una buena idea ahora.

—Fue _nuestro hombre más buscado _quien inventó el hechizo que traicionaba a quién decía el nombre de Voldemort. Debe haberlo expandido hasta él. Todos estos años, siempre estuvo un paso delante de los aurores. El ministerio pensó que había un hombre infiltrado. Nosotros pensamos que eran las lechuzas. Era el _nombre_. Yo pienso que si dices el nombre, él tiene una manera de ver lo que está escrito u oír lo que se dice. Así es como llegamos a él en Madrid. Dejamos de usar su nombre y sólo usábamos nuestro código interno para él, Renegado.

Hermione parecía como si estuviera tomando todas las piezas del puzle y las pusiera juntas.

Entonces algo se le ocurrió a Harry. —Trató de recuperar estas cosas antes de irse, pero éramos muchos. Tuvo que dejarlas atrás. Apuesto a que hay algo aquí, justo aquí en esta mesa que le interesa.

—Tienes razón. Necesita haber un conducto y una forma de comunicar lo que se ha dicho —ella revisó el contenido de la mesa—. Busca algo que parezca que puede mostrar un mensaje: un espejo, una tabla o una bola de cristal.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hermione, mientras le tendía un orbe de cristal con destellos azulados—. Di su nombre.

—Rabastan Lestrange es buscado por el Ministerio de Magia —dijo Harry con su profesional voz de auror.

El orbe se iluminó y sus palabras exactas se podían ver en un texto sin formato dentro del cristal.

—¡Eso es! —Hermione estaba radiante.

—Esperemos que no tenga de sobra.

—Lo dudo. Esto luce demasiado complicado de hacer, tal vez es tan complicado como la Piedra Filosofal. Aún así debemos decirle a todos los involucrados que no digan su nombre en ningún caso. Harry, esto es excelente.

—Sus palabras seguían apareciendo dentro del orbe.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo dura —Preguntó Harry.

—No puedo esperar para estudiar esto. Tal vez puedo modificar el hechizo…

Harry podía ver los engranes trabajando dentro de su cabeza. Pobre Ron. Era probable que no viera mucho a su esposa en algunas semanas.

Continuaron probando la sensibilidad del orbe y determinando que el hechizo duraba cinco minutos desde el momento en cualquiera de los nombres, Rabastan o Lestrange fuera pronunciado. Cuando el nombre era escrito, cualquier cosa que se escribiera en el mismo pedazo de pergamino era mostrado. Hermione estaba cautivada con la magia. Harry estaba simplemente aliviado. Éste caso sería cerrado pronto, dejándolo a él con tiempo para otras actividades… más importantes, como cazar a Draco Malfoy.

Después de una hora de experimentación, Hermione lo sacó del laboratorio a punta de varita con la no negociable orden de ir a casa y meterse a la cama. Su propia almohada se sentía inmensamente cómoda bajo su cabeza. Además de recuperarse de lesiones grave, meses en la carrera le cobraban la factura en su propio cuerpo. Harry estaba agradecido de estar en casa y colapsó en su cama. Estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó a Romeo picoteando la ventana.

_Marzo 2 del 2003_

_Harry,_

_Romeo estará feliz de estar en casa._

_Draco_


	5. Chapter 4

_Marzo 3 del 2003_

_Draco,_

_Tengo noticias nuevas e interesantes que darte. ¿Puedo visitarte en la noche?_

_Harry_

_Marzo 3 del 2003_

_Harry,_

_Imagino que conseguirás una orden del ministerio si no acepto. Puedes venir al cottage después de cenar._

_Draco_

~ooOOOoo~

Draco acababa de despachar a Romeo cuando Lysander voló por una de las ventanas del hangar y prácticamente se desplomó en el suelo. Instantáneamente, Draco sacó su varita y cuidadosamente inmovilizó y levitó a la lechuza herida sobre su escritorio. Las finas plumas del lado derecho de su cara estaban manchadas de sangre y su ala obviamente estaba rota.

—Te peleaste, ¿cierto? —Reprochó Draco y echó una serie de hechizos de diagnóstico. Limpió las heridas, curó los raspones e inmovilizó el ala en menos de diez minutos. Lysander chillaba de dolor.

—No seas bebé. He visto peores— Draco convocó de sus suministros una poción para quitar el dolor y administró tres gotas para darle al ave un poco de alivio.

—Vas a estar bien. Dale un minuto para que actúe —dijo mientras tiernamente acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza del ave—. Tal vez esto te enseñe a no meterte en peleas. Está bien huir, tú sabes—. Draco se preguntaba por qué nadie se había molestado en enseñarle esa lección, o quizás alguien lo había hecho y él simplemente no había escuchado.

Una vez que Lysander estuvo más aliviado, Draco lo puso en una rama baja y regresó a hacer el resto de sus quehaceres. Al final del día no pudo soportar el dejar a Lysander en el hangar y lo llevó con él al cottage.

Esperando a Harry ansiosamente, Draco logró comer unos cuantos bocados de su cena. El beso del día anterior había sido inesperado y desconcertante. Su motivo original para intentar una tregua con Harry había sido la idea de que una relación pública con El Elegido podría ayudar a abrir una puerta o dos que se habían cerrado en su cara después de la guerra. ¿Cómo podría él haber anticipado su mutua atracción y las insinuaciones de Harry? Pero no importaba la fuerza de esa atracción, Draco no podía permitir que fuera más lejos. Había un absoluto desastre esperando. Los juglares habían cantando un montón de tragedias épicas similares. Necesitaba detener ese choque de trenes.

Harry llegó poco después de las ocho y sin tomarse la molestia de tocar. Se quedó de pie en la puerta con una extraña expresión que Draco no pudo descifrar. Era casi una sonrisa, pero la mirada en sus ojos era casi depredadora. El hombre estaba en una misión. Al mismo tiempo que los avances de Harry eran zalameros, eran demasiado confusos y más importante, demasiado complicados. Draco había compuesto su "Expresión de discurso" durante la cena.

—Wow, esto es realmente bonito —dijo Harry, mirando la decoración que Draco había pasado años perfeccionando.

—Eres demasiado fácil de impresionar—. A pesar de su fría respuesta, Draco sabía que su gusto en arte y tapicería podría impresionar a cualquiera. De su padre había heredado el afilado ojo de coleccionista, y de su madre había aprendido como ponerlo todo en una habitación, coordinar los estilos, colores y texturas.

—Tú sabes que soy simple en todo, pero tú no te cansas de impresionarme.

Draco tragó espeso ante la enérgica declaración de Harry. El hombre no sabía nada sobre sutileza. El preparado monólogo de Draco llegó a su lengua, pero fue temporalmente abandonado cuando Harry notó a Lysander en su percha. —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó lleno de inquietud, pues se acercó lentamente a la lechuza herida.

—Se metió en una pequeña escaramuza está tarde. Afortunadamente logró regresar al hangar.

—¿Qué crees que lo atacó? —Con un dedo, Harry acarició gentilmente la cabecita de la lechuza.

—Lo más probable es que fuera otra lechuza. Quizá tropezó en el territorio de otro. Es un poco temprano, pero las lechuzas silvestres pueden estar estableciéndose para criar. Tienden a defender su territorio incluso más vigorosamente durante la época de apareamiento.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Harry no podía quitar sus ojos de Lysander.

—Va a estar bien. Creo que es mejor mantenerlo aquí por esta noche, pero lo regresaré al hangar mañana.

—Eso es bueno—. Harry parecía estar considerando algo—. ¿A dónde llevas a las lechuzas heridas? Probablemente eso sería bueno que lo supiera.

—La mayoría de los criadores de lechuzas son bastante aptos en curar a sus animales, pero yo lo curé por mí mismo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —respondió Draco como si lo hubiera insultado—. Es muy importante para un criador de lechuzas ser capaz de cuidar a sus lechuzas. ¿No crees?

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Harry y regresó su atención a Draco—. Me alegro de que pronto estará bien. Vamos a hablar de por qué estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Draco bruscamente.

—Yo diría que dejamos algo pendiente ayer.

—Envié a Romeo de regreso a Londres. Asumí que estábamos a mano—, dijo Draco, tratando de fingir indiferencia y preparando mentalmente su discurso una vez más.

—Ven acá —Harry lo rodeó por atrás de él y se inclinó dentro de su espacio personal—. Realmente no crees eso, ¿verdad?

—Ambiguo.

Harry soltó una carcajada. —Ambiguo. Suenas como un abogado.

—¿Necesito uno?

Harry rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Draco y se frotó contra su cuello. —¿Sigues con eso? Pensé que había dejado eso claro.

—No, pero déjame dejarte algo claro —Draco se arrancó a sí mismo del abrazo de Harry y se giró para verlo a la cara—, no he visto a Rabastan Lestrange desde la batalla de Hogwarts.

—Ya sé eso, y también sé perfectamente bien que eso no es por lo que estoy aquí.

—No hay otra razón, Harry. Tú eres un auror. Estás tras Lestrange. Oh, y hay una lechuza que una vez vivió en mi hangar y decidió por sí mismo ligarse a ti. Eso es.

—Sí, estoy tras Lestrange, y gracias a ti lo atraparemos, pero…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú me dijiste que fue Lestrange quien ideó el hechizo en el nombre de Voldemort. Él realizó una versión más compleja del mismo, pero tenemos el orbe que usaba para recibir los mensajes.

—Qué impresionante.

—Tú tuviste la razón siempre. No eran las lechuzas.

—Era el hechizo.

Harry asintió. —Hermione lo desactivó. Casi lo teníamos en Madrid. Se escabulló por un pelo de rana, pero lo despojamos de sus pertenencias y su oro y lo rastreamos de regreso a Gran Bretaña. Está desesperado. Ahora, ¿A quién podría conocer con el oro suficiente para ayudarle a empezar de nuevo en otro lugar?

—Te dije que no se atrevería a venir aquí.

—Creemos que lo intentará. Esa es la razón por la cual tenemos a nuestra mejor gente en los jardines. Y ahora que dejamos todo eso claro, te diré por qué estoy aquí, y no tiene nada que ver con Lestrange o hechizos o lechuzas.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo digas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te arrepentirás.

—Me arrepentiré si no lo digo—. Harry lo jaló entre sus brazos—. He pensado en ti. Mucho. Te quiero.

Draco trató de liberarse pero Harry lo detuvo con fuerza. —Crees eso porque yo soy el único mago gay, aparte de ti, que conoces. Soy conveniente.

—Lo último que eres es conveniente—. Harry besó la curva de su cuello y habló entre tales besos y lamidas que Draco no tuvo la fuerza para detener. —Lo que eres es inteligente y atractivo. Eres algo más complicado que la Aritmancia avanzada, pero… —Harry se detuvo para chupar el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco. —Te quiero.

Había razones por las que Draco había elegido una vida de soledad y tenía la intención de enumerarlas. Desafortunadamente, todos sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en la placentera niebla provocada por las caricias de las manos de Harry en su parte trasera. Reuniendo algo de valor, Draco dejó de pensar con la polla y empujó a Harry. —No quiero esto. Me gusta mi vida como es. Quiero estar solo.

—Nadie quiere estar solo, no realmente —dijo Harry avanzando hacia Draco y acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Yo quiero —dijo en una endeble protesta.

—Entonces es tiempo de un cambio — Harry apoyó las manos, una a cada lado de los hombros de Draco, contra la pared.

—No así. Tú eres una gran bola de caos. No… no puedo… —entonces Harry lo besó. _Oh esa boca malhechora. _Eso demandaba completa sumisión y la resolución de Draco cedió a la primera probada de la lengua de Harry. Consentir era de hecho un eufemismo. Era el equivalente a una avalancha emocional.

Su discurso planeado fue arrojado lejos gracias a los hambrientos besos de Harry y su firme cuerpo apretado al suyo. Draco sucumbió a su éxito arrollador. No había forma de luchar contra ello. Años odiando a Harry Potter, aunque deseándolo al mismo tiempo, alimentaron su reacción. En el fondo, él lo quería. Lo quería tanto que picaría su orgullo y lo serviría como tacos.

Las manos de Draco temblaron cuando comenzó la difícil tarea de desprender a Harry de su ropa. Sucedió como en cámara lenta. Los zapatos volaron a través de la sala. Harry lo ayudó despojándose a sí mismo de sus ropas y luego procedió a desabotonar la camisa de Draco mientras besaba la parte que iba desnudando en el camino. Acunó las bolas de Draco a través del pantalón mientras se encargaba del botón y del cierre. La prenda cayó alrededor de las piernas de Draco y éste dio un paso fuera de ellos. Harry rápidamente se olvidó de los pantalones.

Lysander dio un estridente gorjeó, regresando a Draco a la realidad. Harry –un desnudo Harry jodido Potter– lo tenía desnudo y presionado contra la pared de su propia sala. Las manos de Harry estaban imparables moviéndose constantemente, buscando nueva carne fresca para tocar. El Elegido incluso pasó sus dedos por la marca tenebrosa, deteniéndose sólo por un momento y después moviéndola para acariciar el estómago de Draco. El rubio estaba más duro que un palo de escoba y muy cerca de ridiculizarse a sí mismo.

—Llevemos esto a la habitación —dijo Draco por entre su respiración trabajosa mientras Harry succionaba su pezón izquierdo.

Harry besó el camino del pecho al cuello del rubio antes de susurrar: —Muéstrame el camino.

Draco se alejó de la pared, pero Harry continuó besándolo mientras se tambaleaba por el pasillo y las escaleras al segundo piso.

Arrasaron por todo lo ancho de la cama y Harry no perdió tiempo en tomar la verga de ambos en sus fuertes manos de auror. Draco gimió sin vergüenza. Habían pasado meses desde su último encuentro sexual y había sido un trabajo manual muy insatisfactorio, en el callejón trasero de un bar, con un mago que probablemente le doblaba la edad. Esto era algo más. Era como tener Ergol* en plena combustión cruzando por sus venas. Harry bajó por su pecho regando besos hasta su estómago y luego cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra persa. _Harry Potter _le iba a hacer una mamada.

Harry lamió de arriba abajo su caña varias veces antes de tomar finalmente la cabeza en su boca. Era sublime. Draco se mantuvo al borde tanto tiempo como le fue humanamente posible y después se derramó, llorando su liberación. Abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Harry tragar. El Chico que Vivió, El Elegido, El Defensor contra el Señor Oscuro acababa de chupar la verga de un mortífago. Draco descansó un poco y cuando se aseguró de que el mundo no llegaba al final, movió la cabeza hasta las almohadas haciendo espacio para que Harry se encontrara con él.

Draco tomó la erección de Harry con su mano y gentilmente regó el líquido pre-seminal en la parte superior del glande con su pulgar. Sin su varita, Harry hizo un conjuro lubricante y lo expandió por su pene. Draco dudó de que hubiera aprendido _eso_ en su entrenamiento de auror. Sus manos se golpeaban por el movimiento, antes que Harry bajara las suyas hasta acunar sus bolas. _Merlín, Harry tenía un par espectacular._

Harry gimió silenciosamente mientras se clavaba en el puño de Draco. Las expresiones contorsionadas que hacía eran increíbles a la vista de Draco, que lo acariciaba fuerte y rápido. Los gemidos de Harry crecían más y más mientras se acercaba al clímax. Con una última estocada y un ensordecedor gemido, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apretó los ojos y se vino. La visión de eso era realmente hermoso, y tan primitivo que dejó a Draco sin aire. Impresionado, Draco dejó un beso sobre la sien de Harry.

Buscando por la habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna, Draco se dio cuenta de que su varita seguía en la planta baja. Se limpió la mano en la colcha y dejó a Harry jadeando en la cama.

El aire era espantosamente frío contra su piel mientras se hacía camino hasta la sala. Lysander dio un "Hoot" desaprobatorio cuando entró a la habitación—. ¿Qué puedes saber? Nunca has tenido que ir sin un compañero—, dijo Draco. _Romeo podría entender, _se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Recuperó su varita y sus ropas e invocó un hechizo calentador en el cuarto para Lysander. Antes de volver a su recamara, apagó el fuego de la chimenea y también las lámparas del piso inferior.

Harry se había arrastrado bajo las sabanas, pero seguía despierto, esperando por él. Sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos por la luz de la luna que fluía a través de la ventana. Draco dejó las prendas en una silla y le alcanzó a Harry su varita. Se sentía extraña en su mano y produjo un cosquilleo extraño cuando Harry la tomó.

—Gracias —dijo Harry y la dejó en la mesita que había en su lado de la cama, indicando que no tenía ninguna intención de salir de la cama.

Draco dejó su propia varita junto a la de Harry y se sentó en el borde de la cama. —No tienes que quedarte—, dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—No me quiero ir. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? 

—¿Cómo te gustan los huevos? —se burló Draco.

Harry levantó las cobijas y Draco se deslizó bajo ellas. Instantáneamente se formó a su alrededor un cálido capullo y Harry besó su mejilla. —Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches —respondió Draco.

En cuestión de minutos, Harry estaba dormido. Draco, sin embargo, no era tan afortunado. La ansiedad creció al ver a Harry y contemplar el trágico error que cometió a cambio de una noche de placer. Horas y millones de pensamientos después, Draco sucumbió a la extenuación.

~ooOOOoo~

No hubo huevos para el desayuno. Draco despertó debido a Harry poniéndose sus pantalones a la carrera.

—Es tarde. Pasan de las nueve. Tengo que llegar al ministerio—. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Draco en la frente.

Soñoliento Draco asintió, secretamente agradecido de no tener que hacer frente a la incomodad después de la conversación.

—¿Me mandas una lechuza? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió otra vez. Tan pronto como Harry giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció, Draco cerró los ojos y colapsó de nuevo sobre sus almohadas. Sus lechuzas podrían esperar una hora o dos.

Eran casi las once cuando Draco despertó y logró arrastrarse a la bañera. Borró la esencia de Harry de su cuerpo mientras recreaba la noche una y otra vez. Decir que había sido la experiencia sexual más intensa de su vida era quedarse corto. Le dolía saber que no debía volver a pasar. Tenía que detenerlo. Ahora.

Draco no llegó al hangar hasta el medio día. Sus lechuzas ciertamente eran autosuficientes porque eran capaces de ir y venir del hangar cuanto necesitaran, pero esto era lo más tarde que había llegado al trabajo. Sintiéndose culpable, atendió a todos los adultos con ratones de campo antes de pasar a los mochuelos.

Una vez que hubo terminado sus tareas diarias, se sentó frente al escritorio y empezó a redactar una carta para Harry. La tinta fluyó rápido de la pluma al pergamino. Sus sentimientos estaban atorados en su superficie y no fluían lo suficiente. No era de sus composiciones más elegantes, pero Harry no fue una de sus palabras. Además, era una idea simple: Adiós. Draco ató la carta en la pata de Aries. La Lechuza Real tenía la mayor envergadura de alas y era la más rápida para llegar a Londres. Draco esperó a que estuviera hecho. Mientras veía a Aries volar a través de la ventana del hangar supo que no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado su decisión.

~ooOOOoo~

Durante esa tarde, Draco valientemente trató de no pensar en Harry y su previa noche de pasión. Su madre sentada frente a él, vertió cuidadosamente dos gotas de leche a su té. —Tu mente parece ocupada, cariño. Yo digo que es un hombre.

—¿Qué? No. Tengo que volver al hangar y checar a las lechuzas—, mintió, sabiendo que seguramente ella veía a través de él.

—Siempre estás al pendiente de tus lechuzas. No, esto es algo más. Estás enamorado de él, sea quien sea. Una madre sabe cariño, una madre sabe.

Draco miró a su madre tomar graciosamente un sorbo de su té. Ella no diría una palabra más hasta que él cediera; conocía bien sus trucos. Era una veterana experta en la manipulación emocional. Amaba a su madre, pero maldecía su intuición y tenacidad. Draco masticó su sándwich de pepinillos y luchó contra la tensión del silencio entre ellos.

El té con su madre era un evento típico, al menos unos días a la semana. Lo que no era típico era Potter apareciendo en su sala de estar, justo en medio de su sala. _¡Jodidos aurores!_

—¿Qué es esto? —Demandó Harry, la reciente carta de Draco herméticamente apretada en su mano. La agitó en la cara del rubio.

Su madre tuvo el nervio de mirar despreocupada. En vez de eso, sonrió solicita.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

—¿Cómo me atrevo? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Qué es esta basura?— Sin notar a Narcissa sentada en el sofá directamente tras él, Harry desplegó el pergamino y comenzó a leer en un tono escandaloso—. La última noche fue un error. Debemos terminar toda corresp…

—¡Dije _lárgate!_

—¡No!

—¿La carta no fue clara?

—¿Clara? ¡Ja! ¿Qué crees que puedo concluir con esto? ¿Que te gustaría que creyera que todo fue una artimaña Slytherin tuya para meterme a tu cama? Así serías capaz de decir "Harry Potter me chupó la ver…

—¡Potter! —Draco tendió sus manos y vehementemente gesticuló hacia su madre, quien parecía estar disfrutando demasiado.

Harry se giró y quedó asombrado frente a Narcissa. —Oh, joder. Digo… Yo…

—No suena a que llegaron tan lejos —dijo Narcissa.

—¡Madre!

—Oh Dios —Harry se ruborizó en doce tonos de rojo diferentes y claramente se perdió, ocupado en pasear su mirada entre Narcissa y Draco. Cuando encontró su voz le dijo a Draco—: Necesitas trabajar en tus señas.

Draco estalló en carcajadas a pesar de su esfuerzo por no hacerlo. No pudo evitarlo. Harry dejó salir un suspiro y suplicó con los ojos. La conversación era inevitable. Debió de haber sabido que Harry no lo dejaría ir con una corta nota de "Adiós para siempre".

—Madre, odio cortar nuestra breve reunión de té, pero…

—Por supuesto cariño. Te dejaré con tu intruso —se levantó como si tuviera un hechizo de levitación. Draco nunca había comprendido cómo hacía eso. Ella palmeó a Draco en la mejilla —Tu padre y yo te esperamos mañana a cenar.

—No lo olvidaré.

—Ya veo que no.

—Y por favor, no le menciones esto a mi padre —Draco tembló por cómo había sonado como un chiquillo asustado.

—Creo que subestimas a tu padre, cariño.

—Sólo… por favor.

—Está bien. Te veo mañana en la tarde —se giró para con Harry —un placer volver a verlo, señor Potter.

El sonrojo de Harry regresó ante sus palabras. —Lamento si yo arruine…

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Le puedo asegurar que no hay nada en este mundo que no haya visto u oído.

—Es suficiente madre —dijo Draco gentilmente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado y luego se deslizó tranquilamente por la puerta principal. Apenas hizo click al cerrar la puerta antes de que Harry reiniciara su despotricar.

—Necesitas explicar esto —dijo el moreno, ondulando el pergamino.

—Creí que estaba bastante explícito por sí mismo—. Draco regresó a su sofá y tomó un sorbo de su té—. Ahora está frío.

—¿Té frío? ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir? —Harry arrojó el pergamino hacia Draco y éste revoloteó hasta sus pies—. No te creo. La otra noche fue…

—La otra noche fue extraordinaria. Te doy esa. Pero era sexo: incluso cuando es malo, continúa siendo jodidamente bueno.

—Cállate. Sólo cállate. He tenido sexo, Draco. Lo de esa noche fue algo más. Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Posiblemente todo Wiltshire lo sabe.

Draco dejó que una sonrisa se le escapara. _Maldito sentido del humor de Harry._ —Eso está muy bien, pero el hecho es que cualquier relación entre nosotros dos es una mala idea en proporciones épicas.

—No seas tan dramático.

—¿Necesito recordarte que eres el único que se apareció directamente en mi sala bufando acerca de chupar vergas? ¡Y frente a mi madre, para acabarla!

—¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba aquí!

—Yo diría que eso lo hace aún más dramático.

Harry enterró su cara en sus manos y gritó. Tomó aliento para estabilizarse antes de apartar sus manos y tomar asiento en el sofá. —Por favor Draco, dime por qué estás huyendo de esto.

—Directamente del rey de los cobardes.

—Yo _no_ huyo. Yo hubiera tomado el riesgo, de todos modos.

Draco se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Por favor, dime —con la voz más suave que había usado desde que llegara—. Dame sólo una buena razón.

—Te daré varias. ¿Las quieres en orden alfabético, o calificadas de acuerdo al peligro para el orden natural del universo y destrucción de la vida tal cual la conocemos?

Harry sonrió pero sus ojos se veían tan angustiados que derritió hasta la última de las caras de piedra de Draco.

—Sé realista acerca de esto —dijo Draco—. Somos una imposibilidad.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame terminar. Lo que pasó la otra noche… sí, fue increíble, pero no estás realmente interesado en mí.

—Eso es…

—Una sola palabra y te voy a echar fuera —Draco paró para asegurarse de que Harry cumpliera—. No lo estás. Te atrae la idea de mí. Has estado solo. Maldición, yo he estado solo. ¿Por qué crees que lo permití? Dos magos gays solos no hacen esto una buena idea. La verdad que importa es, nunca confiarás en mí. Tus amigos nunca confiarán en mí. Nunca me aceptarán. El mundo mágico nunca me aceptará. Soy una imposibilidad. Somos una imposibilidad. Lo siento, pero debemos terminarlo aquí, antes de que vayamos más hondo.

—Ya estoy hasta el gorro.

—Lo siento, pero esto sólo puede terminar mal. Y cuando esto acabe y el polvo se asiente, tú seguirás siendo el Salvador del Universo y yo… yo seré él mortífago que casi destruye la vida de Harry Potter—. Draco esperó un minuto para ver si Harry tenía algo que refutar. Aparentemente había hecho que el gran Harry Potter se quedara sin palabras. Si hubiera sabido, habría jugado con la polla de Harry en sexto año. Hoy, sin embargo, mirar la expresión aplastada de Harry le hacía doler el estómago. Se justificaba diciéndose a sí mismo que sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor y ahorrándose millares de angustias después.

—Necesito atender a mis lechuzas. Conoces la salida —Draco ni siquiera se arriesgó en mirar hacía atrás mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Su mano tembló cuando giró el pomo. La caminata al hangar era preferible a la aparición en ese agitado estado de ánimo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del hangar, revisó los jardines para ver si Harry lo había seguido, pero ahí no había rastros del otro hombre. Draco colapsó en la silla de su escritorio y enterró su cara en sus manos. Quería paz y tranquilidad. Estaba resignado a su vida de soledad. Bueno, no realmente solitaria, tenía a sus lechuzas.

~ooOOOoo~

_Marzo 5 de 2003._

_Draco, _

_Estoy perdido acerca de qué debo decir. Como me lo has hecho saber varias veces, soy incapaz de expresarme. Así que simplemente voy a abordar tus puntos. Dices que somos una imposibilidad. Eso no es cierto. No puede ser, no cuando somos capaces de superar nuestro pasado para incluso estar juntos en primer lugar. Dudo que haya dos personas en esta tierra con más razones para odiarse uno a otro que nosotros dos, pero por alguna razón no es, para nada, lo que estoy sintiendo. Cuando te veo, no veo a un mortífago. No estoy pensando en nuestro pasado. Estoy pensando en lo que podría ser en el futuro._

_Dices que mis amigos no te aceptarían nunca, que el mundo mágico no te aceptará nunca. No me preocupa el mundo, pero sé que mis amigos quieren mi felicidad. Ellos quieren que encuentre el amor, y si está contigo, entonces ellos eventualmente te verán cómo te veo yo. Si yo puedo dejar atrás el pasado, no dudo que ellos lo harán también, incluso Ron._

_Dices que no estoy realmente atraído por ti, que sólo estoy solo y atraído por la idea de ti. Sí, estoy solo, pero me gusta el Draco Malfoy que he conocido este año y, querido Merlín, me atraes, me atraes tanto que duele. Sufro por ti Draco. Sufro._

_Dices que podría nunca confiar en ti realmente. Ven a mi casa esta noche, ahora, tan pronto como recibas esta carta y déjame probarte que lo hago._

_¿Acaso lo que sentimos aquella noche no merece el riesgo?_

_Por favor, ven._

_Harry._

Harry ató la carta a la pata de Romeo. —Tu nombre es el de un amante trágico. Es curioso de que me haya dado cuenta ahora —acarició las plumas en la espalda de Romeo—. Estoy cansado de mi existencia trágica. Llévale esto a Draco y picotéalo hasta que recupere el sentido mientras estés ahí, ¿sí?

_*Ergol _

_m._ ingen. En aeronáutica, cualquier sustancia que forma parte de una mezcla combustible, que no necesita oxígeno atmosférico para su combustión.

Diccionario Enciclopédica Vox 1. © 2009 Larousse Editorial, S.L.

http: /es. thefreedictionary. Com / ergol


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Holgazaneando y ansioso en Grimmauld Place, Harry trató de mantenerse ocupado. Finalmente, a media noche, se acabó su paciencia. Romeo debió haber llegado a Wiltshire hacía horas, y Harry no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Necesitaba entrar en acción. Seguramente Draco podía darse cuenta que sólo era el miedo impidiéndole ceder a la mutua atracción. Era _absolutamente_ mutua_,_ de eso estaba seguro.

Resuelto en enfrentarse a Draco, Harry se apareció en el hangar. La puerta estaba sin seguro, así que entró y llamó en voz alta. En lugar de Draco, Romeo respondió a su llamada y voló por debajo de las vigas hasta su hombro.

—Hola tú. ¿Sabes dónde está Draco? —preguntó Harry a su emplumado amigo.

Romeo simplemente ululó y masticó el cabello de Harry como siempre lo hacía. Harry invocó un _lumus _y echó un vistazo de todo alrededor. Notó su carta para Draco abierta sobre el escritorio, pero no había nada que le indicara dónde podría estar el rubio. Después recordó a Draco diciendo algo acerca de volar arriba de las arboledas de la mansión. Parecía plausible. Volar, incluso de noche, era algo que Harry habría hecho cuando necesitara aclarar su mente.

—Quédate aquí con tus amigos —le dijo Harry a Romeo antes de dejar el hangar para buscar a Draco.

La noche estaba extemporáneamente fría mientras Harry atravesaba el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. Invocó un hechizo calentador en su abrigo y se dirigió a una gran arboleda en la distancia que bordeaba toda la mansión. La luna estaba a unos días de estar llena y el cielo a finales del invierno estaba lleno de estrellas. Harry se tomó un momento para respirar el fresco aire nocturno y admiró cuan hermosas eran las constelaciones cuando no estaban opacadas por las luces del Londres Muggle. Fácilmente encontró la Osa menor. Fue entonces cuando vio a Draco, tanto la constelación como el hombre. Los instintos de Harry estaban en lo correcto. Draco había tomado su escoba para un vuelo nocturno.

Harry se adentró en el bosque a paso rápido, pero disminuyó el paso en el momento en que se acercaba al extremo opuesto. Había sido un terrible error venir a Wiltshire. Draco obviamente necesitaba tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos por sí mismo. Presionarlo no iba a ayudar con la situación. Se sentó a la orilla del pequeño bosque y vio a Draco caer en picada y virar con velocidad y gracia. El hombre no había perdido forma desde sus días de escuela. Seguía siendo un excelente volador y Harry se hizo la promesa a sí mismo de ir a volar juntos un día de estos. Fue este tipo de deseos el que fortaleció la resolución de Harry. Él quería convencer a Draco sobre la necesidad de actuar con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Poniéndose en marcha, Harry estaba a punto de aparecerse cuando sujetado por su espalda y una varita se presionó en su cuello.

—Suelta la varita —una voz muy familiar le dijo suavemente.

—De ninguna jodida manera —replicó Harry, mientras luchaba contra el fuerte brazo que envolvía férreamente su torso.

—Vamos. Sí, me sirves más vivo que muerto, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a maldecirte.

—Sería mejor que te aparecieras, Lestrange. Hay todo un equipo de Aurores aquí —Harry amenazó mientras se revolvía para quedar libre.

—Los Aurores están muertos —chasqueó Lestrange—. Apenas fue un reto para mí varita. Los guardias de Lucius apenas fueron una distracción.

La noticia golpeó a Harry como una tonelada de ladrillos. Desesperadamente él trató de atrapar su varita para maldecir a Lestrange.

—Uh, uh, uh, _¡Crucio!_

El dolor irradió desde el pecho de Harry y se situó en cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo. Gritó con absoluta miseria, pero continuó con la tarea de pescar su varita mientras Lestrange tenía su cuerpo erguido.

—Te dije que no tenía problema torturándote, pero tú vas a ser mi boleto para salir de aquí. Verás, yo vine para hacer un retiro de las arcas de mi querido y viejo amigo Lucius, pero parece que ya no soy bienvenido aquí. Cómo sea, pienso que el Ministerio pagará un muy atractivo rescate y un pase a la libertad por tu regreso. Si quieres regresar entero o en piezas es tu entera elección. Ahora. Suelta. La. Varita.

El pánico se apoderó de Harry por un breve instante y entonces permitió que la adrenalina tomara el control. Harry recuperó el control de sí mismo y cuando se vio libre dio una voltereta en el suelo.

—_¡Stupefy! _—gritó Lestrange, casi perdiendo a Harry, quien hábilmente se puso en pie y corrió para cubrirse en la espesura del bosque.

—_¡Stupefy! _—gritó Harry, pero lo perdió.

Lestrange se desapareció pero emergió en algún lugar próximo. —No quiero ser capturado. Tendrás que matarme, Potter.

No había suficiente luz para ver dónde estaba, pero Harry podía decir que el mortífago trataba de llevarlo a un lugar más abierto.

—No pudiste matar al señor tenebroso, no podrás matarme a mí —le habló Lestrange después de un rato.

—Infierno o Azkaban, no hay diferencia alguna para mí.

—_¡Impedimenta! _—gritó Lestrange, pero la maldición calló a un metro de Harry.

Harry se adentró más en los arboles y trató de reunir sus fuerzas. Aún estaba debilitado por la maldición cruciatus.

—_¡Reducto! _—gritó Lestrange. La maldición pasó a través de varios arboles pequeños explotando frente a Harry—. _¡Stupefy!_ —volvió a gritar el mortífago.

Ese fue, probablemente, sólo un segundo que pareció pasar mucho muy despacio. Harry levantó su varita en un débil intento de lanzar un hechizo escudo. Cuando escuchó un escandaloso chillido y algo rasgo el cielo como un rayo.

—¡No! —Harry gritó en el momento en que cayó en cuenta de que era Romeo saltando frente a la maldición. Romeo se quedó rígido en medio del aire y se desplomó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

La diversión fue suficiente para sobrecargar a Lestrange, dándole a Harry una oportunidad. Corrió internándose más en el bosque y escondiéndose detrás de un gran roble. Se asomó para ver a Lestrange mirando como loco alrededor tratando de descubrir a dónde se había ido. Harry miró con atención alrededor pero no pudo ver a Romeo. Su mente devanándose con qué debería hacer. Necesitaba ir por ayuda. Necesitaba encontrar a Romeo. Lo que quería era tomar a Lestrange desprevenido. Su tiempo de pensar fue cortado cuando se dio cuenta que ahí había algo más acercándose a través del cielo tocando la espesura de los árboles en el borde del bosque.

Era Draco. Harry tenía que advertirlo. —_¡Sonorus! _—dijo Harry con la varita apuntando su cuello—. Draco, ve por ayuda. Es Lestrange. Ve por…

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—gritó Lestrange.

El hechizó rozó su codo, no lo suficiente para desarmarlo, pero suficiente para tirar su brazo terminando su propio hechizo.

Harry se movió hacia Lestrange quien estaba dándole la espalda, ahora con su varita centrada en Draco. El rubio estaba tirándose en picada con el amago de Wronski directo hacia Lestrange.

—¡Draco! ¡No!

—_¡Stupefy! _—gritó Lestrange.

La maldición se perdió cuando Draco desapareció de la escoba en el último segundo. Harry nunca había visto nada como eso. La escoba siguió su trayectoria forzando a Lestrange a desaparecer también. La escoba se destrozó en un millón de piezas cuando se estrelló contra el piso. Con la varita lista, Harry vigiló por la reaparición de Lestrange y Draco.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos aparecieron en el borde exterior de la arboleda, demasiado lejos como para que su maldición llegará a Lestrange a tiempo. Harry corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

—_¡Stupefy! _—gritaron ambos, Lestrange y Draco en el segundo en que se vieron el uno al otro.

La maldición de Draco voló sobre la cabeza de Lestrange, mientras la del mortífago dio en el blanco. Draco cayó al suelo y Lestrange se arrojó a él.

—_¡Stupefy!_—gritó Harry, pero se perdió cuando Lestrange agarró a Draco por la cintura y desapareció.

—¡Puta madre! —se reprendió a sí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente rápido. Se agachó tras un árbol, observando y esperando. Sus nervios estaban casi rotos cuando Lestrange y Draco reaparecieron. Al principio pensó que Lestrange tal vez había ido a la mansión, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que se quedara, que Lestrange podría ir a él. Estaba en lo cierto.

Lestrange se apareció cargando a Draco, quien estaba enredado en gruesas cuerdas que salían de la varita de Lestrange en su cuello.

—Les jeuxsontfaits*1, Potter —dijo Lestrange —El juego terminó.

—No es eso lo que significa, zoquete —gruñó Draco.

Eso le dio a Harry la fuerza de saber que Draco seguía luchando.

—_¡Silencio!_

Draco se quedó callado. Lestrange miró dentro de la arboleda, pero Harry estaba seguro de que el mago oscuro no podía verlo.

—He estado vigilando, Potter. Vigilando y esperando mi tiempo —dijo Lestrange en la oscuridad—. Has pasado un montón de tiempo en Wiltshire estos días.

Harry apretó más su varita y miró al otro lado del árbol. Lestrange se aseguró de tener a Draco más cerca. Harry no podía arriesgarse a lanzar una maldición desde su posición actual. Necesitaba cerrar la distancia y rápido.

—Muéstrate y podrás negociarte a ti mismo por el joven Malfoy aquí presente.

Harry se movió para cubrirse tras un árbol adyacente. Su corazón corría y no quería usar todo el poder de su magia para salvar a Draco. No podía haber negociación. Lestrange tenía que ser derrotado.

—O tal vez sólo usaré a Draco para ganarme la cooperación de su padre.

Tomando un profundo respiro, se armó de valor para la batalla. Se deslizó un árbol más cerca.

—_¡Crucio! _—dijo Lestrange con vehemencia sádica.

Draco chilló y cayó al suelo. Los árboles lanzaban largas sombras a la luz de la luna y Harry casi podía distinguir a Draco retorciéndose de agonía a los pies de Lestrange. La ira creció en la boca de su estómago. La urgencia de invocar el único hechizo que nunca se había atrevido invadió su juicio. Sujetó su varita con más fuerza y se arrastró hacia el borde de la arboleda. Si sería el infierno o Azkaban, Harry estaba pensando que realmente podría mándarlo al infierno.

—Vamos, vamos —se burló Lestrange—. Basta de juegos, Potter. Draco puede unirse a los Longbottom en San Mungo por siempre si quiero.

Harry se metió entre las sombras y se arrastró por la cubierta detrás de un gran árbol de manzanas en el borde del claro. Sólo tenía una oportunidad de tiro para esto.

Lestrange apuntó su varita a Draco—. _¡Cru~!_

Concentrando toda su energía mágica, Harry saltó de atrás del árbol y gritó—: _¡Expelliarmus!_

—_¡Desmaius! _—una tercera voz surgió.

Lestrange recibió el golpe de lleno de ambos hechizos en combo. La fuerza lo noqueó de tal forma que salió volando igual que su varita.

—_Incarcero_—dijo la otra voz y largas cuerdas aparecieron y se enredaron solas en el cuerpo del inconsciente Lestrange.

Harry apenas podía ver el ceñido cuerpo de Lestrange en el piso cerca al de Draco. Invocó un _Lumus_ y vio a Lucius Malfoy, su varita extendida a veinte metros de distancia. Harry se apresuró sobre Draco y rápidamente quitó las cuerdas.

—¿Draco, Draco? —Harry cayó al suelo y puso al otro hombre entre sus brazos.

—Prueba con _Enervate_—sugirió Lucius, manteniendo su varita y su atención en Lestrange.

—Está bien, padre. Estoy… —Draco jadeó varias veces—. Estoy despierto.

—Gracias a Dios —Harry abrazó a Draco fuertemente—. Y Gracias a ti, Lucius.

—Nadie levanta una varita en contra de mi familia.

Claro, Harry sabía que alguien se había atrevido, pero no era el momento o el lugar para poder corregir ese punto.

Draco trató de sentarse, pero cayó con un ligero gemido contra el pecho de Harry.

—Quédate quieto. Iré por ayuda pronto —Harry gentilmente frotó los brazos de Draco y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Los Aurores deben estar aquí pronto —dijo Lucius, mirando a la distancia, obviamente incómodo con la visión de Harry siendo abiertamente cariñoso con Draco—. Narcissa se fue directamente al Ministerio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó Harry.

—Las protecciones de la mansión se dispararon. Fui a investigar y encontré a un auror muerto en el jardín de las rosas.

—¿Quién? —interrogó Harry solemnemente.

—Lo siento, desconozco su nombre —Lucius mantuvo su varita apuntando a Lestrange, quien estaba recuperando la consciencia—. Tienes suerte, Rabastan. Si Potter no estuviera aquí, estarías muerto.

Harry escuchó la inequívoca verdad en la declaración de Lucius.

Lestrange estaba a punto de escupir una respuesta, pero Lucius lo cortó amordazándolo con un movimiento de su varita.

El sonido de múltiples apariciones llegaron desde la distancia. Harry conjuró su patronus y lo envió para atraer a los Aurores a su ubicación exacta. Invocó otro _Lumus_ y trató de examinar a Draco. Lo vio agitado, pero no parecía tener otra lesión visible.

—Tan pronto como ellos estén aquí, haré que alguien te lleve a San Mungo —le dijo Harry a Draco, apresándolo más en sus brazos.

—Nada de San Mungo. Estoy bien —dijo Draco débilmente.

—Draco.

—He experimentado la maldición Cruciatus antes y de magos más poderosos que Lestrange —Draco tomó un suspiro profundo y se separó de los brazos de Harry—. Vi a una lechuza recibir un hechizo para ti. Fue Romeo, ¿verdad?

Una bola se formó en la garganta de Harry. Sólo pudo asentir como respuesta.

—Ve a buscarlo.

—Lo haré. Sólo quiero esperar a los Aurores —Harry miró a la distancia y vio la reluciente luz de su ciervo galopando hacia él. Había al menos tres figuras corriendo tras su patronus.

Esas figuras se convirtieron en Ron, el auror Milquest y Narcissa Malfoy. Los tres tenían sus varitas desenvainadas.

—Estamos bien. Tenemos a Lestrange —les habló Harry.

Tan pronto como Narcissa vio a Draco, corrió delante de los demás.

—Draco — Narcisa susurró mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su hijo, desplazando a Harry —. Gracias a las estrellas que estas bien. Nunca hubiera perdonado…

—Estoy bien madre.

Ron captó la escena de un cautivo Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy y después miró a Harry. —Supongo que tienes toda una historia.

—La tengo —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie—. Pero tendrá que esperar. Necesito encontrar a Romeo primero. Recibió una maldición. Él… él… —de repente Harry no pudo hablar.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Ron, su voz llena de calma y seguridad—, John, tú espera aquí por los otros.

Milquest asintió —Umm, ¿Harry? Sobre Malfoy.

—Lestrange lo golpeó con la maldición Cruciatus.

—Digo Lucius —aclaró Milquest, inclinando la cabeza en dirección al armado Lucius Malfoy —Billings, Diandra y Parveux están muertos.

El corazón de Harry se hundió ante la confirmación del destino de sus compañeros Aurores —Lestrange los mató. Lucius me ayudó a capturarlo. Puedes checar sus varitas —Harry estaba inmóvil. Se giró con Ron—: vi a Romeo en el suelo a quince metros hacia allá.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para encontrar a Romeo. Aún estaba aturdido pero seguía vivo. Harry corrió a llevarlo con Draco.

—¿Puedes ayudarlo? —Preguntó Harry, cayendo de rodillas junto a Draco y sosteniendo a Romeo entre sus brazos. La gravedad de la situación causó en Harry un déjà vu que finalmente pudo con él y las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su visión.

Nacissa debió de haber convocado la varita de Draco y se la extendió. Él sostuvo la varita sobre Romeo al que tenía boca arriba e invocó una serie de hechizos de diagnóstico.

—Necesitaré llevarlo al hangar —Draco miró a Harry a los ojos—. Estará bien.

De pie, Harry se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —Ron, ¿Puedes…?

—Me encargaré de las cosas aquí. Vuelve cuando Romeo esté bien —dijo Ron sin vacilar.

—Gracias compadre —Harry se giró con Draco —¿Te puedes parar?

Cuidadosamente, Draco comenzó a moverse. Estaba inestable y Narcissa lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

—Dame a Romeo —dijo Draco.

—Puedo aparecernos a todos —dijo Harry poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco.

—¿Sabes cómo aparecerte con un búho?

—Umm.

—No es lo mismo que la aparición conjunta. Déjame llevarlo. Tú síguenos.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes?

—Estoy bien —respondió el rubio apretando los dientes.

—Yo iré también —agregó Narcissa.

Harry asintió y colocó a Romeo en los brazos de Draco. —Estaré justo atrás de ustedes—. Esperó hasta que Draco y Narcissa habían desaparecido para irse al hangar por su cuenta.

Draco tenía a Romeo en su escritorio y estaba invocando muchas pociones cuando Harry llegó.

—Puedes curarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno.

—Shh, déjame trabajar —Draco le administró varias gotas de dos diferentes pociones y continuó con los hechizos de diagnóstico y sanación—. Tiene varios huesos rotos y varias hemorragias internas, pero creo que estará bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry extendió la mano y gentilmente acarició la cabecita de Romeo.

—Estoy seguro. Va a estar bien —dijo Draco confiado—. Muy bien, ahora hazte para atrás. Voy a despertarlo.

Harry dio un paso atrás para alejarse del escritorio y casi chocó con Narcissa quien estaba parada atrás de él.

—Es bastante bueno en su trabajo —susurró la mujer con arrollador orgullo cerca de la oreja de Harry.

—_¡Enervate! _

Los parpados de Romeo se abrieron abruptamente y se puso de pie. Draco extendió la mano y lo mimó acariciándole suavemente las plumas. —Shhh —arrulló Draco—. Shhh. Ya has tenido suficiente aventura.

Romeo dio unos pasos tembleques sobre el escritorio y se subió al antebrazo de Draco. —Eres un ave valiente —lo felicitó.

Harry pudo sentir el alivio colándose por todo su ser. Era abrumador. Todo se le vino al mismo tiempo: los Aurores muertos, la captura de Lestrange, Romeo interceptando la maldición por él, Draco siendo torturado. Era demasiado. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos y su barbilla comenzó a temblar. Harry se giró y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco gentilmente.

Desesperadamente Harry trató de dominar sus emociones, pero fue inútil. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, dejó salir un fuerte, estridente sollozo. Había una mano en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Narcissa mirándolo con una gentil sonrisa y una bondadosa mirada.

—Ya terminó, Harry —dijo en un tono maternal—. Déjalo salir.

Draco se arrodilló a su lado y le tendió a Romeo, quien dejó escapar un suave trino cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry.

Harry extendió la mano y acarició las plumas de Romeo. —Gracias. Gracias —dijo Harry, dejándolo ir y parpadeando para suprimir algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. En su mente les estaba agradeciendo a ambos, a Draco y Romeo.

—Yo iré a ver si Lucius me necesita —dijo Narcissa quedito.

Harry podía decir que ella les estaba dando un momento para estar juntos y realmente lo apreciaba. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo. —Por favor, dígale a Ron que estaré con él en un momento.

—Con gusto.

—Gracias.

—Y Draco —dijo Narcissa —por favor, búscame antes de que te retires.

—Lo haré, madre.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella, entonces dio varios pasos atrás y desapareció.

—Me gusta tu madre. Me acabo de dar cuenta —dijo Harry, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

—Eso es bueno, porque a ella le gustas. No se cansa de hablar de ti durante la cena.

El pensamiento hizo a Harry sonreír. —¿Hablas sobre mí?

—Sí. Bueno, ella habla. Hacia mí. Dice que estoy siendo una chiva vieja y terca.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Resiento la comparación. No soy viejo —dirigió a Harry una mirada y guiñó un ojo.

Harry dejó al tranquilizador momento perdurar. Se miraban y se sonreían el uno al otro hasta que Romeo los interrumpió con un fuerte graznido.

—Lo llevaré conmigo a casa esta noche —dijo Draco.

—Necesito irme y dejar cada cosa en su lugar. Probablemente me tomará toda la noche. Les diré que necesitas descansar y pospondré tu entrevista hasta mañana.

—Puedo dejar a Romeo en casa e ir contigo.

—No —dijo Harry, gentilmente—, necesitas descansar. Probablemente alguien te contacte mañana temprano. Creo que es en un rato, ¿No?

Draco asintió mientras Harry lanzaba un hechizo _tempus_. Eran casi las dos con treinta minutos.

—Draco —Harry extendió la mano y acunó un lado de la cara de Draco con sus manos—, tú también fuiste muy valiente.

Harry pudo ver las lágrimas brotar en los ojos de Draco mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Fue un beso fugaz, pero mantenía la promesa de algo más.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Yo… yo necesito…

—Nunca te das por vencido, ¿Verdad? —Susurró el rubio.

—No, nunca.

—Eres un tonto.

—Probablemente, pero prefiero ser un tonto que nunca confiar en la gente —dijo Harry con convicción.

—No en la gente. En mí.

—Tú. Sí, yo confío en ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Confío en mis instintos. Me han funcionado antes.

—Eso es lo que hacen las lechuzas.

—¿Huh?

—Confían en sus instintos.

Harry sonrió. —Es algo bueno, entonces.

Draco asintió y tomó eso como una señal de que estaba bien besarlo una vez más. Acunó la cara de Draco con sus dos manos y lo besó con cada gramo de emoción que había guardado en su interior. Romeo dejó salir un silbido causando que Harry y Draco rieran.

Se ayudaron el uno al otro a ponerse de pie. Romeo masticaba el cabello de Draco.

—No me quiero ir —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que. Es tu trabajo.

—Puede que me tome un rato —dijo el moreno con un largo suspiro.

—Mándame una lechuza —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Haré eso —Harry acarició la espalda de Romeo y le dio a Draco un beso más en la mejilla. —Buenas noches.

~ooOOOoo~

Fue hasta las tres de la tarde cuando Harry tuvo tiempo para escribirle a Draco. Le mandó la carta con Banquo, pensando que la lechuza disfrutaría el viaje al hangar.

_Marzo 6, 2003_

_Draco,_

_He estado interrogando en el Ministerio todo el día. Finalmente estoy descansando en mi casa. Me siento como un inferí y necesito unas cuantas horas de sueño. Ron me dijo que viniste para tu entrevista al medio día. Espero que todo haya salido bien y que te sientas bien. No he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el día. ¿Puedo ir a tu cottage esta noche? Quiero ver a Romeo. Necesito verte a ti._

_Desesperanzadamente tuyo,_

_Harry_

_Marzo 6, 2003_

_Harry,_

_Romeo se está recuperando rápido, igual que yo. Te estaremos esperando._

_Draco_

Harry durmió como muerto hasta que Kreacher, como le fue ordenado, lo despertó a las nueve de la noche. Se bañó y rápidamente comió un sándwich antes de aparecerse en Wiltshire.

Harry golpeó la puerta del cottage de Draco varias veces antes de que Draco finalmente respondiera.

—Hola —dijo Harry y nerviosamente esperó a ser invitado a entrar.

—Hola. Pasa, por favor —respondió Draco rígidamente—. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y no estaba seguro de que vendrías aún.

Harry se quitó la capa y la colgó en un gancho junto a la puerta. —Necesitaba dormir un poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Harry mientras seguía a Draco a la sala de estar. Inmediatamente vio a Romeo sentado en la percha que Lysander había ocupado un día antes y se acercó a acariciarlo.

—Estoy bien. Debería preguntarte lo mismo.

—¿Huh?

—Todas tus quejas sobre Romeo y yo, y tú descuidaste decirme que Lestrange también te lanzó la medición cruciatus a ti. Lo descubrí durante mi entrevista.

Harry acarició las plumas en la espalda de Romeo. —No le vi la importancia. Y no la veo aún—. Lentamente, Harry se aproximó a Draco—. Quiero hablar de lo de anoche, pero no de Lestrange.

Draco asintió.

—Vine aquí la otra noche porque no respondiste mi carta —dijo Harry y dio otro paso hacia Draco.

—Yo… —Draco cerró sus ojos por un momento y dio un profundo suspiro. Harry esperó pacientemente para que él organizara sus pensamientos.

—Yo… —continuó—. Cometí un error.

—No fue…

—Déjame terminar —lo amonestó Draco—. Merlín, eres imposible.

—Perdón.

—Lo que estaba tratando de decir es que cometí un error alejándote. La otra noche… antes de que todo pasara… Yo de hecho decidí…

Harry apresó a Draco entre sus brazos y lo silencio con un apasionado beso. Romeo les silbó.

Antes de que el beso siguiera su cauce, Draco se separó y dijo: —Nunca esperas por las explicaciones ¿verdad?

—No cuando no las necesito —Harry besó a Draco de nuevo, estrechándolo en un abrazo y sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos. Una y otra vez capturó los labios y boca de Draco con la suya, esperando un reclamo.

—Me estoy sintiendo mareado —susurró el rubio entre beso y beso.

—Bien —replicó el moreno con una sonrisa astuta y besó a Draco de nuevo—. Tengo algo para ti.

—Sí, ya veo.

Harry se sonrojó. —No. Bueno, sí, pero no… — Sacó su varita y convocó la caja que había traído en el bolsillo de su capa—. La otra noche quise venir para poder darte esto.

Draco vio la caja con la confusión plasmada en su cara.

—Anda, tómala —lo urgió Harry, extendiendo la larga y esbelta caja. Podía ver la sospecha en la cara del rubio. Obviamente era la caja de una varita, y Draco era lo suficientemente inteligente para sumar dos más dos.

Vacilante, Draco se acercó y tomó la caja. Cuando la abrió, su cara se inundó de emoción. —Mi vieja… no tenías que…

—Es tuya. Debí de habértela devuelto hace mucho tiempo.

—No puedo.

Harry tomó la varita de espino de la caja y la puso en la mano del rubio. —¿Cómo se siente?

—Increíble —dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos—. Diferente, aún… cómo… volviendo a casa.

—Pruébala —lo urgió Harry.

Draco golpeó la varita contra la caja, desapareciéndola de la vista. Draco jadeó. —Funciona mejor que mi varita actual. La magia fluctúa más fácil… más natural.

—Entonces esa es la varita que deberías de tener. La varita escoge al mago, y así lo hago yo. Yo confío en ti, Draco. Confío en ti como esa varita y confío con mi vida. La otra noche…

La boca de Draco se comió sus palabras y expulsó todos sus pensamientos excepto qué tan absolutamente increíbles eran los besos de Draco.

—No necesito explicaciones —dijo Draco. Su respiración caliente picaba en el oído de Harry.

Agarrando la varita de espino en su mano, Draco enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Harry y susurró:—¿Vamos a ver más puede hacer ésta bebé?

El tirón de la aparición golpeó a Harry inmediatamente. En un instante, el cuarto de Draco se enfocó ante él. Se besaron de nuevo, presionando sus cuerpos tan cerca cómo era posible.

—Mmmm —suspiró Harry—. Hay algo más que quería mostrarte la otra noche.

—Un poco presuntuoso, ¿no crees? —se burló el rubio.

Con una ancha sonrisa, Harry dirigió a Draco a la cama y lo sentó en la orilla—. De hecho, no es lo que estás pensando. Verás. _Accio_ cepillo del cabello de Draco.

Un cepillo para el cabello de plata llegó zumbando desde el baño. Con destellos brillantes, Harry lo cogió como lo haría con una snitch.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Shh —Harry arrulló y se sentó en la cama a lado de Draco. Se giró hacia el hombro de Draco y este a la vez le dio la espalda—. Shh, sólo déjame hacer esto.

Harry removió la cinta del cabello de Draco y la puso en la cama junto a su varita. El cabello de Draco cayó de un extremo a otro de sus hombros y bajó por la espalda hasta los omoplatos. Harry pasó la palma de su mano por la extensión del cabello del rubio. —He querido hacer esto por bastante tiempo.

—¿Tocar mi cabello?

—Sí, Dios sí —Harry colocó gentilmente una mano en la coronilla de su cabeza para mantenerla estable y pasar el cepillo desde la parte superior del cabello. Cepilló hacia abajo a lo largo del liso pelo.

—Dulces fantasmas de Slytherin —gimió Draco.

—¿Te gusta?

—Nunca he… sí.

Con repeticiones reverenciales, Harry cepillo a través del fino cabello de Draco mientras sostenía la cabeza para no jalar demasiado fuerte. Un poderoso sentimiento se apoderó de Harry. Creyó que nunca había estado de forma tan íntima con ningún otro humano antes. Se sintió conectado, y a pesar del acto tan simple –tan inocente– era excepcionalmente erótico. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Draco tenía los ojos cerrados. Harry continuó cepillando todo el cabello de Draco hasta que brilló a la luz brillante del fuego de la chimenea. Dejando el cepillo a un lado, Harry corrió sus dedos entre los finos mechones.

—Acicalamiento mutuo a menudo conduce a la cópula —dijo Draco después de varios minutos de nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones y el crepitar del fuego.

—Eso espero.

—Mmm. Sigue haciendo eso. Se siente bien.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, extendiendo su cuello. Harry deslizó los dedos por la parte inferior de su cabello, masajeando desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la base del cuello.

—Creo que está funcionando —murmuró Draco.

Moviendo todo el cabello hacía un solo lado, Harry besó y chupó la curva del cuello del rubio hasta la parte superior de su espina.

—Mmm, sácalo —Harry susurró, tirando de la playera de Draco.

Draco agitó su varita de espino y desvaneció cada pieza de ropa no deseada.

—Mejor —murmuró Harry, y envolvió con sus brazos a Draco mientras seguía acariciando su cuello. Harry masajeó el pecho de Draco buscando sus pezones. Cuando los encontró, les dio un pequeño pellizco. Draco prácticamente brincó fuera de la cama. Harry se rio entre dientes.

Draco se giró y se lanzó contra Harry, tacleándolo contra la cama. —Todo este juego previo será mi muerte. —Dijo Draco y enterró su erección contra Harry.

—Eres el único con hechizos para desvanecer.

Draco desvaneció el resto de sus ropas con una lasciva sonrisa. —¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente?

La piel en la cabeza del pene de Draco brillando con sus propios fluidos era maravillosa y Harry estaba excitado más allá de cualquier forma de control o vergüenza. Sólo había Draco y la irrefrenable necesidad.

—Draco, por favor— pidió Harry—, lubricante.

—_Accio _lubricante — El cajón de la mesita de luz se abrió y una botella de lubricante salió volando y aterrizó en la mano extendida de Draco.

—Te quiero en mí. Confío en ti —dijo Harry encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Draco.

—No te quiero así — susurró Draco.

—¿Así cómo?

—Deseando ser el pasivo porque tratas de demostrarme algo.

—Eso no es…

—Claro que es.

—Es… —Harry se mordió el labio inferior—. Ya veremos qué pasa. Sólo déjame… —Harry extendió la mano para alcanzar el lubricante pero Draco hizo su brazo hacia atrás.

—Harry escúchame. Dices que confías en mí. Entonces confía en mí cuando te digo que será en otro momento –probablemente muchos, muchos momentos- pero está noche, necesito sentirte. Después de lo de anoche, necesito sentirme vivo. Haz que me sienta vivo. He estado muerto por dentro desde hace mucho. Quiero dejarte entrar, Harry. Necesito dejarte entrar. Confía en mí.

Su garganta se estrujó y Harry sólo puso asentir en aceptación. Draco se acostó sobre su espalda y deposito la botellita a su lado sobre la cama. Harry se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Draco y cuando estaban cara a cara, lo besó gentilmente. Tomando el lubricante, cubrió sus dedos. Lo quería.

El sonido de los gemidos de Draco lo intoxicaban y se convirtieron en una necesidad en el momento en que Harry lo trabajaba con dos dedos.

—Sólo cógeme. Por favor —Draco se ahogaba entre respiraciones pesadas—. Necesito. Necesito. Tú. Ahora.

Harry embadurnó su verga y se posicionó entre los muslos de Draco de forma lasciva. Guió la punta a la entrada de Draco y presionó. Draco hizo retroceder sus piernas, levantando su trasero. El cambio de posición le dio a Harry un mejor ángulo para presionar más contra el estrecho músculo.

—Oh Dios —murmuró Harry cuando empujó hacia dentro algunas pulgadas. Miró la cara de Draco. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se veía relajado y su respiración era estable. Harry giró las caderas y empujó hasta el fondo.

—Joder, sí —gimió Draco. Su boca estaba abierta y tomó algunas inspiraciones cortas.

Inclinándose, Harry besó la boca abierta de Draco mientras movía sus caderas despacio, en ejes cortos.

—Harry —Draco murmuró contra su boca.

—No voy a apresurar esto —dijo enfáticamente.

—Está bien. Sólo…

Harry se hizo para atrás lentamente mientras la mitad de su verga estaba envainada y después, cuidadosamente se deslizó hacia adentro de nuevo.

—Joder, tan bueno —gimió Draco y arrojó su cabeza para atrás.

Harry se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se abrió de piernas. Levantó uno de los muslos de Draco sobre su hombro mientras la otra pierna se extendía más para él. Harry procedió a follarlo con un deliberado y moderado ritmo -tirando suavemente hacia atrás y empujando hacia adelante, saboreando la sensación de culo de Draco apretando cada centímetro de su verga. Se balanceaba en un brazo y con el otro tocaba cada extensión de la lisa piel de Draco a su alcance. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el pecho, estómago y cuello de Draco. Acariciaba sus hombros, brazos y los huesos de su cadera y disfrutaba de cada gemido y suspiro que Draco le daba de vuelta.

Continuar con su unión tan mesurada y pacífica se hizo cada vez más y más difícil. Harry podía sentir su orgasmo situándose en el fondo de su estómago. Los dedos de sus pies hormigueaban. Su sangre pulsaba en su ingle.

—Draco —Harry gimió—. No puedo. Necesito.

—Dame duro. Fóllame mientras te vienes.

Harry se empujó a sí mismo dentro de Draco, sus caderas golpeando, vigorizando su propio ritmo. Ambos gemían más alto y más alto con cada estocada. Pronto Harry estaba sudando profusamente y gruñendo por el esfuerzo. Draco empuñó su propia verga moviéndola cada vez más rápido. Harry podía sentir el interior de Draco tensándose alrededor de él –cada pedacito de su cuerpo tensándose más y más como un resorte en espiral. Draco se contrajo cuando se vino salpicando sobre su estómago y su pecho. Harry golpeó más fuerte, frenético por la liberación. Cerró sus ojos y gritó cuando el resorte se liberó y su propio clímax lo alcanzó. Desaceleró sus empujes y sintió a su cuerpo regresar bajo su control.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, besó a Draco, deseando que el momento no terminara. Se besaron una y otra vez. Draco se tiró sobre el labio inferior de Harry e hizo cosas muy malas con su lengua. Un momento de decepción se deslizó a través de la euforia cuando Harry sintió que su verga flácida resbalaba fuera de Draco. Rodó hacia un lado y descansó su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco.

—Eso fue… —dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada con sus ojos aún cerrados.

—Wow —Harry suspiró, entonces escuchó un extraño golpeteo. Se sentó y encontró a Romeo caminando a través del suelo del cuarto. Harry golpeó a Draco en el estómago y el rubio finalmente abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo consiguió llegar aquí? —Preguntó Harry sintiéndose extrañamente expuesto.

Vieron a Romeo caminar indiferente por el piso, saltar hasta la silla del escritorio y volver a saltar hasta posarse en la parte superior del respaldo.

—Pequeño voyeur —le gritó Draco alegremente. Se volvió hacia Harry—. Tu lechuza es una pervertida.

—Hey, fue primero tu lechuza.

—¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo? —Preguntó Draco—. Bueno, porque fue el último. La próxima vez cerraré la puerta.

Harry se rió entre dientes y Romeo ululó y silbó. Draco se derrumbó en la cama. Eso parecía razón suficiente para que Harry rodara sobre él y lo besara un poco más.

—Es una suerte que me ponga cariñoso después del sexo o te encontraría asfixiante —dijo Draco entre besos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacen las lechuzas después de la cópula? —preguntó Harry.

—Se van a dormir.

—¿En serio?

—No, pero estoy jodido y tú debes de estarlo, también.

Se las arreglaron para hacer retroceder la ropa de cama y arrastrarse por debajo de las sábanas.

—Buenas noches —susurró Harry, acariciando el cuello de Draco—. ¿Estarás bien en la mañana?

—¿Estaré bien. Buenas noches, Harry —Draco presionó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Harry.

Harry se acurrucó contra el costado de Draco y cerró los ojos, sintiendo todavía el peso de la mirada de Romeo.

~ooOOOoo~

*1.- La suerte está echada.

Sí, esa parte del epilogo no iba aqui, para quien lo leyó, perdón. Para quien no, lo leerá proximamente.

Hay epilogo y Romeo sí se queda con alguien ñ_ñ pero es sorpresa xD

Gracias por leer, dejen comentario, si no hay varios no me podrán inspirar a seguirn traduciendo, lo que queda está algo complicado.

Bueno, nos vemos.


	7. Epilogo

_**Epilogo: Un año después…**_

_Marzo 8, 2004_

_Queridos Harry y Draco,_

_¿Qué tal si ustedes dos vienen a cenar este sábado? No se han dejado ver en meses. Además, no sé si lo saben, pero Angelina termina la próxima semana. Pobre, parece que va a explotar. Los invité también. Puede que vengan, dependiendo de cómo se sienta ella. Estoy planeando hacer pollo, por si Draco puede elegir el vino. El último que trajeron estaba exquisito._

_Además, Draco, ¿podrías examinar la pata derecha de Linus antes de enviarlo de vuelta? Creo que tiene algo mal en su garra central. Parece que le molesta. Gracias de antemano._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione._

_Marzo 9, 2004_

_Hermione,_

_El sábado es perfecto. Conozco un excelente PinotGrigio que creo que te gustará._

_Le corté la garra central. Las tenía muy largas. Hay un hechizo que puedes hacer en su percha para hacerla más dura y abrasiva. Eso mantendrá sus garras cortas si es que no está saliendo suficiente. Te lo enseñaré el sábado._

_Te veo entonces,_

_Draco_

~ooOOOoo~

—Todo está delicioso —felicitó Harry.

Hermione irradiaba alegría —Gracias, y Draco, el vino estaba fantástico.

—Gracias. Es uno de mis favoritos —Draco sabía que debería hacer un cumplido a la comida, pero simplemente no le nacía. Que Harry pensara que pasaba por buena comida –bueno, lo reconocía, le gustaba hacer sentir bien a sus amigos.

Weasley tensó el rostro y evitó mirarlo directamente como siempre. Después de que Harry les dijera a Hermione y a Ron sobre estar juntos, las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas. Draco estaba seguro de que Ron evitaba mirarlo para evitar conflictos y ahora que se las arreglaban para llevarse ligeramente bien, en el mejor de los casos, conservaban el hábito de nunca hacer contacto visual. Las cosas con Hermione eran ligeramente menos complicadas. Se las arregló para dejar de pensar en ella como una simple "sangresucia" meses atrás y llegó a la conclusión de que ella hacía una conversación mucho más inteligente que su comadrejo esposo.

A pesar de la incomodidad de Draco estando alrededor del clan Weasley él sabía que tenía la mejor parte al final del trato. En créditos de ellos, trataban de tolerarlo por Harry. Lucius, por otra parte, no lo hacía. Su madre había forjado un vínculo inmediato con Harry, pero su padre no podía esconder su desdén por Harry o su insatisfacción con su hijo. En las raras ocasiones en que ellos se unían con sus padres para la cena en la mansión, Draco pasaba la tarde contando el número de veces que la cara de su padre se contraía. El record fue de doscientos cuarenta y seis ticks en su mejilla y borde del ojo derecho.

Esa misma noche parecía más relajada porque George había llevado a Angelina a San Mungo. A Draco no le importaba mucho la sobrepoblación de Weasleys, pero al menos aquella ocasión había dejado una tranquila cena. La dificultad de una tarde con los amigos de Harry era directamente proporcional al número de Gryffindors o Weasleys presentes.

Draco le dio otra mordida al tiernito, empanizado trozo de pollo y le tiró el resto a Romeo bajo la mesa.

Hermione y Ron habían prestado a Linus al señor Weasley así podrían enviarlo a Rumania y usar a su propia lechuza para los anuncios locales del nacimiento. Por su parte, Harry insistió en prestar a Romeo a Hermione y Ron. Ahora que Harry se había mudado al cottage en Wiltshire, Romeo no salía lo suficiente.

Cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que su estómago no podía con una mordida más, fue salvado por el sonido de una lechuza golpeando la ventana.

-Oh –dijo Hermione, permitiendo que el ave entrara-. Es la lechuza nueva de Molly, Zolan.

-¿Compró una Boreal? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí, ella siempre pensó que Romeo es adorable, así que cuando fue con Eeylops a conseguir una nueva, se llevó a Zolan. Yo creo que es encantador.

Ella alimentó a la lechuza con una delicia y emocionada abrió la carta. –¡Es un niño! Lo llamarán Fred. Sano. Mamá y bebé están bien.

Draco le ofreció su brazo a la extraña lechuza. Zolan inmediatamente saltó sobre él y le dio un amistoso gorjeo. Inspeccionando la banda en su pata, vio que la lechuza venía de un criadero irlandés. Draco supuso que Eeylops necesitaba encontrar una nueva fuente ahora que gran parte de sus lechuzas habían ido a parar al ministerio. Draco acarició la cabeza del ave y la envió a la amplia percha junto a Romeo.

Harry levantó su copa de vino. –Un brindis: por Fred Weasley.

Todos levantaron su copa y brindaron por el nuevo Weasley. Draco tomó un trago largo y notó la expresión estoica y los ojos rojos en el rostro de Ron. El triste recuerdo de su hermano obviamente había eclipsado aquel acontecimiento tan especial. Harry y Hermione también se veían pensativos.

El silencio fue roto por el sonido de algunos agudos trinos y todos giraron su cabeza hacia las lechuzas. Draco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Zolan estaba limpiando las plumas en la nuca de Romeo. Romeo parecía estarlo disfrutando, dejando salir trinos de placer.

Harry dejó salir un carraspeo. –Oh por Dios. ¿Están viendo eso?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron.

-El acicalamiento mutuo a menudo conduce a la cópula –indicó Harry.

Ron gimió.

Hermione rio tontamente.

Draco soltó un bufido con disgusto. –Romeo, en serio. ¿Un Weasley?

***El final***


End file.
